Intrínseco à Hexalogía da Fênix
by mounna
Summary: Conjunto de fics relacionadas à saga de Pan McGonagall. Capítulo I completamente ADMM. para Uhura e Pearll *-*
1. Capítulo Primeiro

_**Intrínseco**_

Seu coração protestava, apertando-se ao extremo, sangrando como se uma flecha o atravessasse de ventrículo a átrio... Os olhos castanhos arderam, umedeceram-se com as lágrimas que ela não queria derramar diante dele.

-Dougal, eu não posso. –ela disse- Eu apenas não posso.

-Isso não é justificativa, Minerva! Isso não é nada, o que você está fazendo comigo não se faz!

Ela abaixou os olhos para o chão forrado de folhas do bosque onde se encontrou com seu amado. Amado esse que durante o curto espaço de tempo que durava uma noite fora seu prometido. Mas agora não podia mais, não depois do temor que sentia de ter uma vida tão infeliz e miserável como fora a de sua mãe.

-Você não entenderia se eu explicasse. –ela disse erguendo novamente os olhos para observá-lo- Você não aceitaria. Você enlouqueceria. Eu faço isso por você também...

-Não venha dizer que você está me fazendo um bem quando na verdade você está me tirando tudo!

-Dougal...

-Minerva... –ele pareceu desistir de ficar zangado e a pegou pela cintura e a beijou, pressionando-a no tronco de uma árvore particularmente antiga- Não há nada que você me diga que eu não possa entender... –insistiu aflito.

Por um segundo ela considerou a possibilidade de contar-lhe tudo, afinal, ela não precisaria viver a vida que a mãe viveu, cercada de mentiras. Ela podia lidar com tudo, podia falar a verdade.

-Você confia em mim? –ela perguntou, ainda meio sem fôlego pelo beijo.

-Totalmente.

-E você seguiria me amando mesmo sabendo que eu sou diferente?

-Quão diferente? –ele perguntou inseguro.

Minerva desvencilhou-se dele, não era aquilo que ela esperava ouvir. Tentou escapar por entre as arvores, mas ele era certamente mais preparado que ela e a alcançou com facilidade.

-Não me importa, você pode ter tentáculos venenosos, não me importa! –ele disse, aflito, agarrando-a pelas costas, prendendo os braços, mergulhando em seus cabelos negros, beijando seus ombros- Não me importa... eu amo você.

Como seria de se esperar, Minerva buscou autorização no Ministério da Magia e contou sobre sua verdadeira natureza a Dougal McGregor, que impressionantemente compreendeu e aceitou, ainda que apenas por medo de perdê-la. Minerva, que tinha sido convidada a ocupar um cargo no Ministério da Magia, em combinação com o noivo, aceitou o convite. Durante um par de meses eles prepararam um velho rancho afastado algumas milhas da vila onde viviam seus pais. Sabendo que seria muito difícil explicar a todos seus sumiços quando Minerva precisasse ir trabalhar o melhor seria que não houvesse muita gente por perto. Os parentes de Dougal comentavam que o rancho ficara pronto muito rápido, que eles estavam fazendo mágica com o pouco que já tinham, e que aquilo tudo era pressa para o casamento, que aconteceu pouco depois que Minerva cumprira dezenove anos.

Os primeiros dois anos foram os mais felizes, e Minerva já cogitava a possibilidade de engravidar. Mas um dia, quando uma das irmãs de Dougal chegou ao rancho sem avisar e encontrou Minerva levitando os pratos do jantar para o armário, as coisas começaram a mudar de figura. As pequenas magias que Minerva produzia em casa divertiam Dougal a maior parte das vezes, mas daquela vez as coisas não sairiam como o habitual e quando Minerva precisou deter a cunhada e chamar o Ministério para que um Obliviador modificasse sua mente, foi como se Dougal abrisse os olhos para tudo aquilo que Minerva tentara lhe explicar quando tentou terminar o noivado.

Desde então ele não queria mais que ela usasse magia em casa, e que ocultasse ao máximo, até mesmo dele, o que fazia em seu trabalho. Aquilo foi como uma rachadura intrometida numa taça de cristal particularmente cara, e com o tempo apenas piorou. Ela, por amor, tentou ao máximo ocultar-se e esconder-se. Aquilo a sufocava. Estava sendo forçada a viver da mesma forma que a mãe, seu maior e mais penetrante medo. Iniciaram-se as brigas e com elas as primeiras traições. Minerva embora nunca pudesse ter certeza, já tinha instaurado em seu peito a semente da desconfiança, e aquilo fez com que a rachadura aumentasse ainda mais.

Foi nesse ponto que ela recebeu o convite para ingressar em Hogwarts como professora de Transfiguração, e impelida a afastar-se do marido como tentativa de reaproximar-se de si mesma, ela aceitou. Curiosamente, Dougal aprovou a ideia, embora insistisse para que ela estivesse em casa o máximo de noites possível. Ele apenas não podia contar com o fato de que Minerva, embora o amasse muito, já não sentia mais como correta a decisão de casar-se com ele mediante a verdade. Com o tempo, talvez por medo do desconhecido, Dougal mostrara-se muito diferente daquilo que Minerva conhecera. E por isso, apenas por isso, Minerva comprara uma casinha em Hogsmeade, que por via das dúvidas, deveria servir caso a situação com o marido ficasse ainda mais complicada.

Mas foi em Hogwarts onde as complicações daquilo que já era quase insustentável resolveram aparecer. Minerva nunca havia parado pra pensar a respeito, mas ali, tomando um chá de maçã de frente a lareira de seu escritório de professora e diretora da Grifinória, com uma cópia do Profeta Diário em mãos, vendo pela janela o brilho esmeralda da floresta proibida e o resplendor do lago negro, ela se sentiu feliz, e nostálgica. Porém não arrependida. Não completamente. Não podia acreditar que sua vida estava se revirando ao ponto de fazê-la duvidar de seu amor por Dougal, e de não encorajá-la a voltar pra casa, onde ela sabia que ele estava esperando, talvez menos rabugento hoje, talvez tão estupido como sempre estivera desde o incidente com sua irmã. Ela só queria poder voltar atrás em algumas coisas... Mudar algumas coisas...

-Professora McGonagall? –a voz de Albus Dumbledore a despertou de seus devaneios. Ela caminhava para os portões da escola, usando vestes trouxas e carregando uma pequena valise negra- Você está... bem? –arriscou ao perceber a vermelhidão em seus olhos, que a deixavam absolutamente encantadora.

-Sim, diretor, eu estou bem. –ela disse tentando um sorriso.

-Você tem certeza? Seu sorriso não está tocando seu olhar. –ele insistiu, pegando a valise das mãos dela e passando o braço por seus ombros- Eu acompanharei até os portões se não se importar.

-De modo algum, diretor.

-Vou a Hogsmeade fazer uma visita a Abeforth. Você, enquanto isso você pode me contar o que está acontecendo de tão grave e pertinente que põe lágrimas nos olhos de uma das moças mais fortes que eu já conheci e tive o prazer de lecionar.

-É complicado. –ela disse apenas, recebendo um lencinho branco das mãos de Dumbledore e secando os olhos, que indignamente resolveram transbordar diante do diretor- São assuntos de família.

-Oh, espero que não seja nada com Isobel!

-Não, mamãe está bem, obrigada.

-Seus irmãos?

-Estão bem, Robert ingressou no curso de auror. –ela disse feliz pelo rumo da conversa estar mudando. Mas ela sabia que não seria assim tão fácil dissuadir Dumbledore de se interessar por seus problemas, ele sempre fora bastante presente em sua vida desde que ela iniciara Hogwarts, como o professor da matéria favorita, posteriormente como amantes de Transfiguração e agora como colegas de trabalho.

-Mas então se não é isso...

-Eu acho que meu casamento está... acabando.

Dito isso o que ela menos esperou aconteceu. Dumbledore sorriu. Mas não um sorriso confortador ou encorajador. Um sorriso de satisfação, aquele que alguém sempre abre quando prova uma torta de chocolate particularmente gostosa. Ao ver as características sobrancelhas de Minerva unirem-se ele se obrigou a reorganizar as feições, agora para uma expressão de preocupação cuidadosa.

-Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se entender.

-É... –ela disse fracamente- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

-Porque você não me acompanha ao Cabeça de Javali e me conta o que está havendo? –ele sugeriu oferecendo-lhe o braço, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Eu acho que devo ir pra casa.

-Uma hora não deve fazer tanta diferença assim, minha querida.

Minerva deliberou por um instante, mas por fim sorriu para o diretor e aceitou o convite. Enquanto caminhavam ela contava tudo o que vinha acontecendo, muito resumidamente já que era contra sua natureza se expor muito, tanto que quando ocuparam a mesa no bar ele já sabia de como ela e o marido haviam se conhecido e como decidiram casar-se.

Aquilo o confortou por dentro, afinal, o casamento parecia ter uma grande parcela de impetuosidade juvenil alavancando-o. Ele sorriu ao imaginar Minerva caindo de amores por um rapaz e recordando de que nos tempos de estudante ela nunca se envolvera seriamente com ninguém. Ela não parecia ter paciência para os rapazes de sua idade, e a diferença entre ela e Dougal era de apenas quatro anos.

Minerva, que em alguns pontos de sua narrativa precisou lutar para não render-se às lágrimas, percebeu que fazia realmente muita diferença desabafar. Ela nunca cogitou a possibilidade de contar tudo aos irmãos ou a mãe, que desde o inicio fora contra seu casamento. Agora, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada na companhia de Dumbledore ela se sentia mais leve do que jamais estivera em pelo menos um ano.

-Minerva, se você me permite a pergunta, você ama seu marido? –Dumbledore arriscou, fitando-a seriamente.

Ela hesitou, pensando em quantas vezes se perguntou isso durante esses últimos meses. O olhar de Dumbledore no dela era quase como se ele pudesse ver sua alma, de tão inquisitivo e intenso.

-Eu já não sei. Antes eu não podia ter duvidas, antes eu sabia exatamente o que queria, sabia que não haveria pra mim nenhum plano onde ele não se incluísse... Mas agora eu não sei. Eu acho que não. Acho que ele conseguiu acabar com isso por sua intransigência.

-Eu simplesmente não entendo como um homem que teve a sorte de ter você por esposa consegue agir desse modo! E jamais seria capaz de... –e ele interrompeu a si mesmo, segundos antes de denunciar-se.

Minerva estreitou os olhos. E então tudo fez sentido. Todos os olhares cuidadosos, sempre a preocupação e a afetuosidade, as perguntas sobre Dougal... o empenho em lhe dar as aulas de introdução a Animagia. Dumbledore estava interessado nela. E depois Minerva repreendeu-se por esse pensamento absurdo, mas que já estava plantado. Talvez fosse só um pouco de carência, somada as ilusões que Minerva nutria pelo professor, como toda estudante que se preze... ou talvez ele de verdade estivesse interessado nela.

-Professor... O senhor tem algo a me dizer? –ela murmurou fitando-o muito intensamente.

Dumbledore empalideceu ao ver o lampejo de percepção atingir os olhos de Minerva. Ele tinha muitas coisas que dizer-lhe, mas não seria justo despejar esse sentimento sobre ela num momento tão complicado. Infelizmente parecia que ele já não tinha como negar muita coisa, já denunciara a si mesmo com a hesitação nervosa e o abrir e fechar de boca sem proferir palavra confirmava seu doce desconforto.

-Eu quero apenas que você saiba que se você quiser ou precisar... eu estarei aqui pra você, independente de quanto tempo passe, eu saberei esperar. –ele afirmou dizendo nas entrelinhas muito mais do que falara.

Minerva deixou o queixo cair enquanto esquadrinhava o rosto do professor a sua frente. Já não era um homem jovem, mas tinha um frescor intrínseco que rivalizava a juventude dos próprios alunos. Dumbledore talvez se sentisse mais jovem do que Minerva vinha se sentindo nesses últimos meses. Mas isso não era o determinante de situação. A ironia era. Desde que Minerva começou a estudar a fundo Transfiguração, no seu quarto ano, ela sabia que no fundo de seu peito os motivos daquilo eram intimamente relacionados à Dumbledore. E que com o passar dos anos, recriminando-se constantemente por nutrir aquele tipo de sentimentos por um professor que teria idade de ser... seu avô, ela pode sublimar seu surto de paixonite da qual nenhuma adolescente do mundo parece ser imune, e abrir os olhos para outras possibilidades, como foi o caso de Dougal. E agora, anos depois de deixar a escola e retornar como professora, todos os seus sonhos infantis estavam se realizando, tipicamente no momento mais impróprio.

Já Dumbledore, neste momento, pensava em como ela estava bonita com aquele semblante abismado e que ele esperaria o copo que ela segurava a caminho da boca finalmente caísse e a despertasse de seu transe estupefato. Mas isso não aconteceu. Minerva pousou o copo na mesa e saiu. Dumbledore tentou segui-la, mas ela já tinha aparatado.

-Pronto, seu velho estúpido! –ele brigou consigo mesmo- Você apenas conseguiu que ela se sinta ofendida!

Em casa Minerva entrou buscando por Dougal, que estava na sala, terminando de acender a lareira. Ela caminhou até a poltrona e se sentou, desabotoando o incomodo casaco trouxa que usava. Os cabelos negros escorreram por suas costas quando ela desfez o apertado coque que sempre usava. Dougal a observava e ela parecia mais pensativa que o costumeiro essa noite.

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos. –ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

-Muitas redações pra corrigir e alguns problemas no trabalho. –ela respondeu e sorriu para ele.

-Eu não achei que você viesse pra casa esse fim de semana depois da nossa discussão. Eu não teria vindo.

-Era isso que você queria? –ela perguntou.

-Era isso o que eu temia. –ele respondeu passando os braços em volta dela e a puxando para si- Nós temos problemas Minerva. Eu sei que nós temos muitos problemas, sei que você não quer deixar esse mundo estranho pra trás, mas que também não quer me deixar. Nós passamos por muita coisa pra chegar até aqui. Nós vivemos muita coisa, e o meu amor sobreviveu a isso. Eu sei que sou intolerante com sua magia, sei que estou sendo o pior dos maridos e que você não merece isso... Às vezes eu penso que você deveria ter escolhido uma pessoa que fosse como você.

-Mas eu me apaixonei por você, Doug. Eu amei você acima de tudo e qualquer coisa... Eu não posso negar que eu mesma fico pensando que não foi certo envolver você nisso. Toda essa mudança e esse conhecimento sobre um mundo que você não pode ver ou fazer parte foi no mínimo cruel com você. As diferenças são muitas...

-Mas eu sou feliz. –ele disse encarando a mulher- Eu sou feliz por você me querer, sou feliz por tudo isso que pudemos construir e serei ainda mais feliz quando pudermos aumentar nossa família. Minerva? –ele a olhou com estranheza quando ela apenas abaixou os olhos.

-Me desculpe Doug, mas eu não posso dizer que sou feliz diante de tudo o que tem acontecido! Infelizmente eu não posso reconhecer o Doug que quis fugir comigo quando meu pai foi contra o casamento, eu não posso ver o homem que eu amei...

-Amou? –ele gritou- Minerva você está dizendo que não me ama mais? É por isso que você anda tão fria e tão distante? Você não quer ter nossos filhos, você não... ?

-Não repita isso, não repita que eu não te quero ou que eu estou te evitando... –e passou a mão pelo rosto dele- Isso não é verdade! Tudo está tão diferente, você age tão diferente... Eu não quero que nosso casamento se perca. -ela o encarou e o beijou, pressionando-se contra ele e aprofundando o beijo.

-O que há de errado com você? -Dougal a afastou quando ela separou seus lábios e o olhou em expectativa

-O que? –ela perguntou sem compreender

-Vocês bruxas tem cio ou alguma coisa do tipo? –ele ficou de pé e atravessou a sala- Você está mais fria que o gelo a maior parte das noites, e de repente age assim... O que aconteceu?

Minerva se ergueu sentindo a humilhação cozinhar seus olhos e escorrer. Não, ela não era mulher para viver aquele tipo de situações. Ela era uma bruxa, a melhor aluna em Hogwarts de seu tempo. Era uma mulher, embora não bela como a mãe, mas ela sabia que tinha seus atributos e que eles não eram invisíveis aos homens. Sabia que já não via nada que pudesse fazer para sanar aquele dano em seu casamento e que Dougal jamais perdoaria qualquer outro deslize de sua parte. Já não podia mais, não depois disso. Já massacrara muito seu próprio orgulho em nome do amor que sentira um dia por um homem que não merecia nem a mais misera parte disso.

Enquanto ele continuava dizendo absurdos sobre ela e seu povo, as lágrimas dela iam lavando a magia que ela havia empregado em melhorar a casa que eles compraram antes de casar. As paredes iam se desbotando, a escada ia perdendo os degraus, lascas de madeira do teto iam se desfazendo e caindo por todo lado, os móveis aveludados perdiam sua textura e ficavam cinza e desbotados...

-Pare com isso! –ele berrou olhando em volta e a segurando pelos ombros- Pare! –e sacudiu a mulher, que apenas olhava para o marido se dando conta do que fizera com sua vida até ali.

A casa tremeu e os dois se assustaram, mas Minerva sabia que já não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Ela já não pertencia aquele lugar e todo o amor que ela havia dedicado ao marido e a construir uma vida com ele, simplesmente morreu. Sua mãe tinha razão, como todas as mães sempre têm, ela não deveria ter se casado com um trouxa. Ela desvencilhou-se dele e correu para fora. Seu plano era voltar para Hogsmeade e ficar por lá. Um dia, quem sabe, retornaria a casa e buscaria o restante de suas coisas. No momento ela só queria ir embora. Um enorme barulho de demolição encheu o ar e ela pode ver uma parede do andar de cima quebrar e derrubar parte do telhado. Dougal ainda não havia saído.

-Doug! –ela gritou voltando apenas até a varanda, com medo de entrar, já que cada vez mais partes do teto estavam desmoronando.

-Minerva! –ele gritou da parte dos fundos, e ela deu a volta na casa e o encontrou, e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a estapeou com tanta força que Minerva achou ter quebrado o maxilar.

-Doug... –ela gemeu, segurando o rosto e abaixando-se.

-Vá embora daqui! Desapareça daqui! Saia da minha vida!

E ainda abaixada, ela aparatou para Hogsmeade. Ficou de pé e tentou recompor-se o melhor que pode enquanto caminhava para Hogwarts. Entrou no castelo tentando ao máximo passar despercebida, não apenas pelos alunos, mas principalmente por Dumbledore que a essa hora com certeza estaria pelos corredores ou no salão principal. Por sorte conseguiu chegar a seus aposentos sem maiores contratempos, exceto, é claro, que diante da lareira, tomando uma xícara de chá, Dumbledore a esperava.

-Diretor!

-Eu estava a sua espera, minha querida. Eu soube quando você entrou nos terrenos e imaginei que estivesse precisando de ajuda.

-Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

-Eu acho que não fui absolutamente claro quando nos falamos mais cedo. Eu disse que quando você precisasse eu estaria aqui. E você está precisando. –ele ergueu-se e foi até ela, que virou o rosto escondendo o lado machucado- Minerva! –ele exclamou segurando-a pelo queixo e virando seu rosto gentilmente- Oh, meu bom Deus! Ele não... ele...

-Não se preocupe por isso...

-Há um hematoma no seu rosto! Suas mãos estão arranhadas! Seu vestido está sujo de grama! Minerva... –ele a segurou forte contra o peito- Eu não posso tolerar que você... que esse crápula... Oh, Merlin, eu a quero tanto!

-Diretor! –ela exclamou estarrecida- Diretor, eu sou uma mulher casada!

-Eu sei que você é uma mulher casada, que eu sou um velho e que eu não tenho esse direito, mas Minerva... eu não posso...eu não posso permitir que você passe por isso!

-Eu sei como me cuidar! –ela se afastou- E não pense que eu, por mais que tenha me casado com um trouxa e esteja pondo em cheque a minha integridade mental com isso, sou estúpida o suficiente pra permitir que ele me faça essas coisas! Está acabado, diretor, não que isso seja seu assunto! Mas meu casamento acabou, como toda mulher, eu fiz muito mais do que podia pra tentar resgatar minha relação, mas eu já pude perceber que isso não existe, que isso já não é possível... Essa agressão foi o ponto final.

-Eu não quis insinuar que você não era capaz de se cuidar sozinha. Eu sempre admirei sua independência. Minerva, eu sei que este não é o momento, mas esse sentimento está me torturando e me mudando. Eu já não me reconheço mais, eu já não consigo mais lutar contra essa dor, contra essa necessidade de ter você. Eu sei que pareço ridículo dizendo isso e que provavelmente você pode...

Mas ele não pode continuar, já que sua boca estava ocupada com os lábios dela. Minerva apenas o beijou, e deixou que os beijos se repetissem uma e outra vez sem encontrar nenhuma explicação plausível para permitir que um sentimento juvenil já sepultado a muito tempo pudesse sobressair a sua dor atual.

-Me desculpe... Perdoe-me diretor! –ela disse afastando-se e indo até sua escrivaninha, em busca de agua- Não é o momento pra isso, eu estou tão confusa e atordoada...

-Minha vida, qualquer momento é um bom momento para um pouco de amor verdadeiro... –ele disse abraçando-a pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço- Me deixe cuidar de você, me deixe proteger você... Você desperta em mim os instintos mais primitivos e sublimes que um homem pode ter. Permita que eu cure suas feridas...

-Oh...

-Me permita ao menos lutar por você. Permita-se uma nova chance, Minerva... Eu sei que sou muito excêntrico, muito velho, muito complicado... Mas eu também sei que se eu não lutar por você como estou fazendo agora, eu não vou me perdoar... Eu não vou me perdoar se você decidir voltar pra ele. Eu só quero uma chance pra te mostrar o quanto eu te amo, eu só quero uma chance pra fazer você entender que talvez eu seja a pessoa correta pra você.

-Por que você nunca me disse nada disso antes? –ela perguntou- Todos esses anos e você nunca me disse nada.

-Eu não havia percebido isso até um ou dois anos atrás. O resto do tempo eu sempre me repreendi por achar uma aluna tão interessante e tão intoxicante... Quando você se formou eu fui bombardeado com muitos problemas, veio a batalha com Grindewald, foram muitas coisas... E então você estava casada com um bonito rapaz. E eu percebi que tudo o que me restaria da garota linda e inteligente que fora minha mais brilhante pupila seria apenas as memórias tão doces e inocentes. E então eu tentei me conter ao máximo, mas quando a oportunidade de trazê-la a Hogwarts surgiu, eu não pude evitar convidá-la, e quase morri de susto quando você aceitou. Vê-la de perto todos os dias... Ver os traços de infelicidade em seus olhos, imaginar que eu nunca perdoaria a pessoa que lhe causava tanto sofrimento, considerar que se eu pudesse ser agraciado com a honra de poder amá-la eu nunca iria permitir que essas sombras ocupassem um rosto tão bonito... Você reascendeu em mim algo que eu sempre julguei que estivesse extinto pra sempre... Você me lembrou de que eu posso amar como um homem comum. E eu sei que você ainda deve amar o seu marido, mas me permita ao menos consolá-la, pelo menos secar suas lágrimas...

Minerva observou o homem a sua frente. Albus Dumbledore era o maior bruxo da atualidade e tinha uma bondade tão intrínseca que era difícil não ama-lo. Era muito ruivo, e estava começando a deixar a barba crescer. Os cabelos lisos eram longos e estavam presos frouxamente com um elástico. Os olhos azuis como uma manhã sem nuvens estavam marcados por uma tristeza pungente. Ele tinha uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas que o fazia parecer ainda mais velho do que já era. Mas a idade dele apenas significava maturidade e sabedoria, o que na verdade sempre foi seu atrativo principal.

-Eu vou lhe confessar uma coisa, diretor. –ela disse encarando os próprios sapatos- Eu sempre nutri sentimentos pelo senhor. Quando eu era sua aluna. E com o tempo eu passei a vê-lo como algo inalcançável, afinal, o que um homem como Albus Dumbledore iria querer com uma pessoa tão comum feito eu?

-Ai é onde você está enganada, minha cara. –ele disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava o queixo dela com um longo dedo- Não há nada de comum sobre você. –e segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, a puxou para um beijo- Eu sei que sou um velho piegas quando o assunto é você, mas é que em todos esses anos eu nunca me apaixonei tão perdidamente, Minerva. Eu me apaixonei por cada aspecto seu. Eu invejei seu marido por cada dia que você passou ao lado dele.

-Diretor...

-Eu já lhe disse mil vezes para me chamar de Albus. –ela apenas sorriu- Minerva me deixe ser sua nova chance.

Ela não disse nada e apenas o abraçou forte, seu rosto encaixado na curva do pescoço dele. Albus murmurou alguma coisa imperceptível, e no segundo seguinte eles estavam presos num beijo tão intenso quanto revelador. Naquela noite, embora possa parecer muito cedo, Albus e Minerva não puderam parar. Quando o dia nasceu e ele pode observar o rosto dela relaxado e sereno enquanto ela agarrava um travesseiro envolta em um doce sono, teve a plena certeza de que ele já não era completo. Seu coração pertencia a ela, mesmo antes, quando ela não sabia, e agora que ela tinha consciência disso restava saber o que ela faria com ele.

Albus, por sua vez não tinha medo, e durante as semanas seguintes não podia passar nenhum segundo além do necessário longe dela, e Minerva embora relutante em alguns aspectos no inicio, já não podia ser indiferente a tamanha adoração. Ele estava eufórico e ela plena, o que no momento significava a perfeição.

-Albus, querido, nós temos que conversar. –ele ergueu os olhos dos pergaminhos que examinava para o Ministério e a encarou.

Minerva estava séria, assustada, confusa. Ela foi ao quarto e indicou que ele a seguisse. Aflito, ele entrou logo atrás dela, que apenas sentou-se na cama enfiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Eu não sei como dizer isso. –ela confessou derrotada- Eu não sei como estou me sentindo a respeito disso.

-Acalme-se, você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. –ele disse serenamente- Você sabe que pode.

-Eu sei, querido, eu sei. –ela ergueu os olhos para ele, sua expressão sofrida- Eu não quero magoar você, eu não me perdoaria se ferisse a pessoa mais perfeita que tocou minha vida...

-O que está acontecendo, meu bem? Fale comigo.

-Albus eu estou gravida.

Depois de um minuto inteiro de silêncio onde ele a observava fixamente, Albus riu, nada menos que eufórico. Quase histérico.

-Minerva, isso é perfeito!

-Não, Albus, não... Tudo o que eu menos vejo é perfeição! Você não entende! –ela chorou tentando desvencilhar-se dele, que a girava pelo quarto valsando sem musica- Dougal. –ela disse, e ele finalmente parou de dançar, com seu sorriso derretendo no rosto.

-Minerva... –ele alarmou-se- Não diga isso nem brincando... Já estamos juntos há dois meses!

-A minha gravidez tem aproximadamente nove semanas. Eu não sei se esse bebê é seu. –ela confessou mortificada de vergonha- Eu não sei o que fazer Albus...

Ele a apertou contra o peito com força. Havia uma dor nova instaurando-se em seu peito. Havia algo queimando em seus olhos. E havia também a certeza de que as palavras certas para proferir eram aquelas.

-Se esse bebe é seu, meu amor, ele é meu também.


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_**Capítulo Dois**_

-Eu não posso acreditar nos meus ouvidos. –Albus disse encarando Minerva com tanta intensidade que ela temeu que um buraco se abrisse no seu rosto- Você está...

-Eu não estou pedindo nada absurdo. –ela disse com a voz triste e temerosa- Eu apenas não me sinto pronta. Eu tenho tantos sentimentos confusos no meu peito e eu tenho medo que isso que nós estamos fazendo não seja a coisa certa a se fazer.

-Como assim, não é a coisa certa? Minerva, nós nos amamos!

-Eu não estou tão certa disso. –ela disse lutando contra as lágrimas- Albus me desculpe... Mas eu preciso de tempo pra pensar... Eu preciso saber o que fazer com tudo isso! Eu vou ter um bebe dentro de poucas semanas e eu sequer tenho certeza de quem é o pai dele!

-Eu sou o pai dessa criança!

-E se não for? –ela gemeu- E se não for, Albus, você vai assumir um fardo imenso! E se esse bebe for do meu marido? Era o sonho dele ter um filho...

-Seu marido? –ele disse em desafio- Seu marido, Minerva, sou eu!

-Me perdoe, querido... Sabemos que não é exatamente assim. Eu preciso ficar sozinha... Eu já não consigo dar aulas, eu estou enorme... Eu tenho que pensar. Isso ainda não é definitivo, Albus.

-Você está me privando de estar com você quando nosso bebe nascer, você está se afastando de mim por considerar aquele bastardo que te humilhou e agrediu, você está...

-Albus, eu sei que você está ferido! Eu sei que o que eu estou pedindo parece não ter sentindo algum, mas eu preciso disso! Dê-me apenas a chance de ter minhas certezas, me deixe apenas saber o que se passa comigo! Eu não estou considerando Dougal. Eu preciso de tempo pra mim, pra não ser injusta com nós dois e com esse bebe.

-Você não me ama Min. É mais fácil dizer isso. Você não conseguiu se apaixonar por este velho e é correta o suficiente pra afastar esse bebe de mim antes que eu o conheça e o ame e queira ainda mais!

-Eu não vou pra longe. Você sabe onde me achar. E não diga que eu não te amo, você sabe que não é assim!

Eles encararam-se por mais algum tempo. Albus lutava contra a vontade selvagem que tinha de lançar-se a ela e acorrentá-la a ele pelo resto da vida. Como podia ser? Perder a razão completamente por uma coisa que poderia ser mil vezes mais simples se ele pudesse estar pensando claramente. Mas quando ela disse que precisava se afastar, um animal feroz surgiu em seu peito e queria lutar a todo custo para proteger a família que ele sempre almejou. Não havia razão quando ela dizia que ia pra longe, não havia razão quando ela citava o maldito McGregor como seu marido, não havia razão quando Albus imaginava aquele bebe nascendo longe dele... Aquela criança era dos dois, Minerva não podia tirar isso dele! Durante aqueles oito meses em que ficaram juntos Albus sonhou junto com ela, acompanhou o desenvolvimento do bebe, pintou pequenas estrelas e luas no quartinho colorido... Ele era o pai, não importa o vinculo de sangue quando o amor é um laço tão mais eficiente e doce...

Já Minerva sangrava ao pensar que realmente estava fazendo aquilo, mas ela já não podia evitar sentir-se culpada por estar permitindo que Albus – sempre tão altruísta e generoso- estivesse tomando para si uma responsabilidade que deveria ser apenas dela. Mesmo que ele fosse o pai. Era verdade que ela não o amava como ele a amava. Era a pura verdade que ela queria afastá-lo de sua criança por medo de envolvê-lo ainda mais em sua vida e não saber como retribuir seu sentimento tão intenso e puro. E também era verdade que ela ainda se sentia casada com Dougal, afinal foram cinco anos juntos –e cinco anos não são cinco dias- e ela o amou muito mais do que pensou ser capaz de amar um dia. Ela precisava apenas pensar e respirar. Precisava habituar-se a ser mãe sozinha antes de envolvê-lo naquilo.

-Eu quero apenas que você entenda meu querido... –ela sussurrou aproximando-se dele e tocando seu peito com as duas mãos-... que eu quero amar você mais do que eu possa suportar, que eu quero sentir por você o mesmo que você sente por mim, que eu quero que este bebe seja seu e quero ser sua também. Mas haverá um momento pra isso, e não é agora. Eu estou confusa sobre meus sentimentos e eu preciso organizar minha mente.

-Eu esperei você por anos, eu esperei você quando não havia esperança de tê-la... Não vai ser agora, com um filho meu no seu ventre que eu vou perder as esperanças. –ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela- Eu a amo, Min.

Ela o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Era um abraço meio desajeitado, já que a barriga de quase nove meses não permitia que eles ficassem muito próximos. Ele só podia imaginar o que ia fazer quando Minerva entrasse naquela lareira rumo á Escócia onde estaria a poucos passos de seu ex-marido por quem ela claramente ainda tinha amor. Também só podia imaginar como dormiria sem o suave peso dela apoiada em seu ombro, como seria já que ele não ia poder tocar seu ventre que ondulava sempre que o bebe se remexia dentro dele, como acordar sem o rouco murmúrio de bom dia pontuado por um beijo...? Suas lágrimas eram combatentes fortes e mesmo que lutasse incansável contra elas, foi derrotado e rendeu-se. Soluçou quando os lábios dela plantaram rápidos beijos em seu pescoço.

-Não fique assim, Albus... Você sabe onde me achar, não é como se eu não quisesse te ver, não é como se eu fosse fugir de você...

-Você não vai voltar pra mim... –ele disse secando as lágrimas.

-Não diga isso! Nós não podemos saber disso...

-Você quer que este bebe seja meu filho? Você quer ser minha esposa?

-Sim, para a primeira pergunta. E eu ainda não sei para a segunda. Mas eu quero querer. Espero que por hora seja o bastante.

-E você vai me avisar quando ele nascer?

-Eu quero que você esteja do meu lado quando ele nascer. –ela sorriu beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios- Eu quero que você o segure e que escolha seu nome. Eu sei o quanto você ama essa criança.

-Min... Volte pra mim. –ele pediu segurando o rosto dela- Vá, mas volte.

-Eu darei o meu melhor pra que seja assim.

Ele a beijou intensamente, apertando-se contra ela o máximo que o ventre inchado permitiu. E então a soltou, num momento de intensa coragem, e observou ela caminhar até a lareira e entrar nas chamas esmeraldinas. E então sua força o deixou e ele precisou de uma boa dose de poção calmante para dormir.

-Você acha que ela volta Fawkes? –ele murmurou para a ave empoleirada no dossel de sua cama, que vigiava sua dor soltando melodiosas notas a fim de confortá-lo.

Fawkes piou intensamente dando a entender que só o tempo poderia resolver aquela questão. E concordando com a ave, Albus adormeceu. Na casa dos pais Minerva sentia-se estranhamente vazia, o que era absurdo dado seu estado de gravidez em estagio avançado. Não podia encontrar uma posição confortável já que se habituara a dormir encaixada ao longo do corpo de Albus, com ele pressionando-se contra suas costas. Pensou se seria muito tarde para um chá de camomila, e decidiu que sim. Colocou um travesseiro entre as pernas e gemeu quando o bebe lhe plantou um chute muito bem colocado na linha das costelas.

-Calma, meu filho... –ela alisou o ventre- Eu sei, eu sei... Você está com saudades do chocolate quente do papai... A mamãe é mesmo uma estúpida não é? Eu só espero estar fazendo o melhor por nós três.

Na manha seguinte Minerva desenterrou um de seus vestidos trouxas e enfiou-se nele depois de aumentá-lo magicamente para a barriga caber. Desceu para tomar café encontrando o pai, já com seus bigodes penteados e jornal debaixo do braço, indo para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, pai.

-Bom dia, querida. –ele disse beijando-a na testa- Acho que nós devemos conversar, não é mesmo? Já que você está de volta...

-Eu não estou exatamente de volta.

-Eu sei, você precisa de cuidados já que seu bebe não demora muito a nascer. Eu quero falar sobre Dougal.

-Pai...

-Min, fique calma. –ele interrompeu os protestos que sabia que ela estava prestes a começar- Eu apoio você querida. Eu nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas eu não quero que você volte pra esse energúmeno que teve a audácia de te agredir. Não importa quantos filhos dele você tenha, mas ele não tinha o direito de tocar na minha garotinha.

-Obrigada papai.

-Mas por outro lado, ele vai ser pai em breve. E nenhum pai deve ser privado de conhecer seu filho.

-Não. –Minerva disse com energia- Ele não vai se aproximar do meu filho, papai. De forma nenhuma. Eu não quero que ele saiba que eu estou grávida. Ele nunca mais vai por os olhos em mim! Papai, você não ouse...

-Acalme-se, Min, por Deus! –ele pediu assustado segurando o rosto dela com uma mão e afagando o ventre com a outra- Minha filha, você tem que manter a calma. Você está vermelha como um tomate!

-O que está havendo? –Isobel perguntou entrando na cozinha com maças recém colhidas numa cesta- Minerva, você está bem?

-Mamãe... –ela chorou, deixando que Isobel a abraçasse- O Dougal não vai tirar meu bebe de mim...

-Obvio que não, Minerva. –disse Robert- Eu morreria antes de permitir algo assim. Fique calma, você não pode se estressar dessa forma. Sente-se aqui. –e puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse- Esse bebe precisa de sua força e de sua tranqüilidade.

-Tudo bem, querida... Está tudo bem. Você está em casa agora.

-Eu tenho tanto medo...

-Eu sei meu amor. –Isobel disse ajoelhando-se diante dela- Mas eu estarei com você enquanto eu viver, e você não precisa se sentir mais tão sozinha e desamparada. Nós estamos aqui por você, não é Robbi?

-É claro. –ele beijou a mão dela, observado preocupado às feições da filha- Seu bebe vai ser como você, não é?

-Há uma grande chance. –ela disse fungando- Dougal não aceitaria.

-Eu aceitei. –ele disse argumentativo.

-Papai...

-Tudo bem, Min... Tudo bem, não se fala mais nisso! Vamos tomar café! Bel preparou os waffles que você gosta.

Robert parecia dividido entre a lealdade à filha e o que achava justo. Ele apoiava Minerva como uma mulher separada apenas pela agressão sofrida, mas sabia que Dougal era um bom rapaz. Ele tinha medo do fato de ser casado com uma bruxa, mas isso Robert podia compreender perfeitamente bem. Ele mesmo tivera um grande susto e durante décadas foi irredutível naquele aspecto, mas depois de ver nascer nos três filhos aquela magia tão pura e visceral, ele decidiu render-se ás novas perspectivas que a vida lhe oferecia. A própria Isobel, que trancafiara sua varinha por anos, já se utilizava dela constantemente de alguns anos para cá. E ele não podia odiar algo que era tão intrínseco assim a seus filhos e a sua mulher. Ele também sabia que caso não mudasse de postura acabaria afastando a todos eles de sua vida e aquilo ele não seria capaz de suportar.

Isobel observava Minerva cochilar na cadeira de balanço da varanda dos fundos da casa. Parecia cansada e sensível.

-Min?

-Sim mãe.

-Você e Albus brigaram?

-É complicado. –ela disse apenas deixando-se embalar pelo ir e vir da cadeira- Eu preciso de tempo pra saber o que eu quero fazer. Preciso ter meu bebe e me organizar sozinha. Eu não posso trazer Albus pro meio dessa bagunça que é minha vida.

-Eu entendo. –Isobel disse movendo as agulhas que tricotavam uma manta marfim para o neto- Seu pai não pode sequer imaginar que você está envolvida com outro homem. E que homem, não é?

-Mãe!

-Filha, ele derrotou Grindewald! Ele é o maior bruxo da atualidade!

-Pra mim ele é apenas Albus. –ela disse- O homem que quer ser parte de minha vida mais do que eu mesma.

Ninna nasceu naquela mesma semana, com ralos cabelos ruivos e olhos de um verde brilhante. Era um bebezinho dos menores e tinha uma marca de nascença idêntica a de Minerva no rosto, uma pintinha marrom na têmpora esquerda. Albus esteve ao lado de Minerva durante todo o tempo. Ele chegou junto com Madame Pomfrey que ajudaria Isobel a fazer o parto, e mesmo sob os protestos de Robert ele subiu para o quarto e segurou a mão de Minerva até que o grito esgoelado de Ninna enchesse o ambiente de calor.

-Aqui está ela, meu amor... –disse Isobel passando a pequena ensangüentada aos braços de Minerva que examinou a filha com cuidado.

-Querido... Veja isso... –ela gemeu examinando a menina. Albus a observou com os olhos nadando em lágrimas emocionadas. Minerva não sorria- Ela tem olhos verdes...

-Ela é ruiva. –ele argumentou- Ela se parece com você! –e a beijou no rosto, secando um pouco do suor de sua testa com um lenço de linho.

-Eu tenho olhos verdes! –Isobel disse aproximando-se do casal após lavar as mãos- Ela os herdou de mim! E seus olhos não são tão castanhos assim, filha.

-Minerva eu já disse que não importa. De verdade.

-Albus, ela não é sua filha... Eu posso ver Dougal nos olhos dela...

-Min, não importa! –ele repetiu- Você tinha um marido, você ficou grávida dele, mas vocês se separaram porque ele não te merecia e agora você está comigo... Quero dizer, você está livre dele e vai ficar comigo quando estiver pronta, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu sou o pai que vai educar e amar essa garotinha.

-Albus...

-Já chega Min. –Isobel disse- Não seja tola. Dougal não vai querer ser pai de uma bruxinha e eu não vejo nada daquele bastardo nos olhos dessa preciosidade... Eu só posso ver você nela! –e a mulher sorriu segurando o ombro de Albus- Eu abençôo vocês dois. Merlin sabe que Robert não pode saber disso, mas eu os apoio. Eu espero sinceramente que você não afaste essa princesa deste pai que a ama por ainda considerar aquele homem.

-Eu não considero Dougal. Só que não é justo com... –Albus a interrompeu com um beijo cuidadoso.

-Shh... –ele disse quando separou seus lábios.

-Mas... –e ele a beijou novamente, até que ela desistiu e abriu um sorriso conformado.

-A partir de hoje nunca mais falaremos sobre este assunto. Melina é minha filha.

-Albus... Você não tem que fazer isso.

-Eu preciso fazer. Esperar por você é a única coisa que me mantém são, Minerva.

-Albus... –ela hesitou olhando dele para a filha e de volta a ele.

-O que foi meu amor?

-Obrigada. –ela disse após refletir sobre o que estava prestes a dizer- É melhor você ir agora. O meu pai vai querer subir pra ver a Ninna. Ele com certeza não está entendendo porque você está aqui.

-Robbi Junior e Malcolm já chegaram. –Isobel disse um pouco urgente- Eles podem desconfiar de alguma coisa se o virem aqui, professor Dumbledore.

-Eu vou aparatar daqui mesmo. –ele disse e olhou Minerva por um longo instante- Você e Ninna são minha vida. Não demore muito tempo pra voltar pra mim. –e depois de beijá-la, ele se foi.


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Três**_

-Poppy, eu já posso levá-la? – Minerva dizia com a cabeça enfiada na lareira- Antes que fique muito tarde e ela durma.

-Eu ainda não terminei de esterilizar a enfermaria, mas acho que não tem problemas se você ficar com ela na minha sala enquanto espera. Essa Varicela de Dragão está ameaçando deixar Hogwarts de recesso! Já foram três casos só essa semana e eu até já estou recrutando alunos setimanistas para me ajudar a preparar a vacina.

-Então tudo bem, eu estou indo com ela.

-Mas você sabe que deve vir andando, não vá colocar um bebe de meses dentro de uma lareira!

-Eu sei. – Minerva disse impaciente- Estou de saída.

E rapidamente foi preparar a filha para sair. Arrumou alguns pertences da pequena numa bolsa e a envolveu muito cuidadosamente numa manta. Pôs uma longa capa e saiu de casa, com Ninna muito bem protegida em seus braços. Caminhou rapidamente até os portões da escola, que não ficava muito distante de sua casinha em Hogsmeade. Esperou que a magia de Hogwarts a reconhecesse e admitisse, e rapidamente foi até a ala Hospitalar, aonde Poppy veio atender a menina.

-Oh, como ela está linda, Minerva! –Poppy exclamou quando recebeu Ninna dos braços da amiga- Depois que eu aplicar a vacina ela vai dormir como um anjinho por umas dez ou doze horas. Ela vai acordar faminta e irritadiça, você deve estar preparada. Você parece exausta, deve descansar depois que ela durma.

-Eu realmente estou muito cansada. Cuidar dela sozinha não está sendo muito fácil. Um bebe dessa idade dá muito trabalho. Eu não imaginava que seria assim tão complicado.

-Albus poderia estar ajudando! Merlin sabe como é bom ter alguém que se disponha a buscar o bebe no berço durante a madrugada!

-Albus tem outras obrigações. – Minerva disse firmemente, embora triste.

-E distrações. – Poppy alfinetou- Eu não imaginei que você fosse assim tão desapegada a ele.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Minerva estranhou, observando Poppy colocar Ninna num berço transfigurado e preparar a dose de vacina que iria injetar na menina.

-Que essa sua professora substituta é realmente cheia de atributos.

-Oh! – Minerva exclamou caindo em si- Albus disse que iria convidar Alec Carter para me substituir! Ele não em falou nada a respeito de uma substituta! – disse sentido a semente do ciúme germinar.

-Pois essa tal de Uhura Compton é quem está no seu lugar. E ela além de muito atraente é uma maldita asiática!

-Poppy, Albus é um homem muito correto. Duvido muito que ele tenha alguma... – Minerva tentou argumentar, precisando virar o rosto e estremecer quando se deu conta de que aquela agulha cruel iria perfurar a pele macia da perninha de seu bebezinho, que gritou em revolta- Oh, meu amor... –e pegou a menina que gritava assustada e irritada- Vai passar princesa, é pro seu bem... –e depois que Ninna se acalmou, caindo no sono quase que instantaneamente, Minerva a depositou novamente no berço e serviu-se do chá que Poppy havia preparado.

-Minerva, ele é um homem. Correto ou não, ele foi deixado por você, sabe Merlin há quantos meses atrás, porque você estava com a cabeça cheia e confusa! Ele tem o direito de se sentir atraído por qualquer outra mulher que queira seduzi-lo, e veja bem, parece que é o que essa mulherzinha está pretendendo. Eu não duvido nada que ela esteja lá jogando xadrez com ele.

-Eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Uhura no campo da Transfiguração...

-Ela é acadêmica de Feitiços em Nova Orleans, na America.

-Ela é assim tão jovem?– Minerva esganiçou-se.

-Não, ela é pouco mais nova que Albus, mas está mais conservada que você, eu diria. – Poppy disse observando Minerva por um instante- Visto que você deu a luz há pouco tempo. – acrescentou ao ver a expressão ofendida da amiga- Veja bem, Min... Albus demonstra muito apreço por você. Ele te ama, ele é louco por essa garotinha aqui... Você está sozinha. Tenho certeza de que você sente falta dele.

-Não é tão simples assim, Poppy! Albus não tem obrigações comigo e eu estou complicada demais pra...

-Minerva, cale-se! Veja que despropósito você está dizendo! Albus quer ter obrigações com você! E com Ninna! Você está desperdiçando a chance de ter uma nova vida ao lado de um homem que tanto te ama! Não haveria um pai melhor pra Ninna do que ele, e nós sabemos muito bem disso! Vá falar com ele.

-O que? Eu não posso deixar Ninna aqui e simplesmente ir...

-Eu cuido dela! Vá falar com ele!

-Poppy...

-Quanto tempo faz que você não o vê? – Poppy desafiou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Desde que Ninna nasceu... Uns quatro meses. – e se deu conta de como sentia falta dele, como sempre acontecia quando ela imaginava algum encontro casual entre os dois, mas sabia que se ela o visse sua determinação seria fraca e ela não poderia ficar longe dele.

-É muito tempo! – Poppy disse consternada- Vá!

E sem se dar conta de que estava indo, ela foi. Seus pés a guiaram até a gárgula, que sequer escutou a senha e saltou para o lado. Surpresa, Minerva subiu as escadas. Eram por volta de nove da noite e Albus com certeza estaria ocupado. Ela pensou em voltar, mas quando ouviu vozes femininas vindas da sala, decidiu entrar.

-Olá! – ela arriscou timidamente, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta- Albus! – e sorriu.

-Minerva! – ele quase gritou, ficando de pé tão rápido que sua cadeira caiu- Merlin, que surpresa vê-la aqui, minha querida... – e segurou as mãos dela, levando-as aos lábios- Porque você não me disse que estava vindo? Eu teria ido buscá-la nos portões.

-Não, não se incomode com isso... – ela apertou as mãos dele entre as suas, como que se certificando de que realmente o tocava, mergulhando em seus olhos azuis excepcionalmente brilhantes ao se dar conta de que era mesmo ele e que eles estavam próximos como deveria ser- Eu tive que trazer Ninna para que Poppy pudesse vaciná-la e... Pensei que seria bom te ver.

-Melina está bem? – ele alarmou-se.

-Sim, meu querido, ela está bem. Foi apenas por precaução. – e sorriu amplamente, deixando que aquela sensação de segurança se apoderasse dela. Estava segurando as mãos dele como se pertencessem a ela, sentia o calor, o leve tremor...

-Você não vai nos apresentar, Albus?

-Oh, sim, que cabeça a minha! – ele disse ainda observando o rosto dela atentamente- Min, esta é Uhura Compton, ela está substituindo você até que você decida voltar. Como o semestre está acabando, eu presumo que posso esperar você em Setembro?

-Claro. – Minerva disse estendendo uma mão para Uhura, que a ignorou, saudando-a ao modo oriental.

A mulher era realmente atraente, quanto a isso Poppy tinha toda razão. Tinha cabelos cinza chumbo presos numa elaborada trança e olhos puxados cor de avelã. A pele de porcelana era pálida e delicada. Vestia uma espécie de kimono de seda num exuberante azul royal. Tinha um ar de muita inteligência, tanto que estava ganhando de Albus no xadrez, e aquilo era um feito para poucos.

-Muito prazer, e muito obrigada por estar desempenhando minhas funções. Temporariamente, é claro. Espero que não todas. – Minerva ajuntou passando o braço sobre o de Albus e segurando sua mão.

Inferno, a mulher era realmente linda e tinha algo muito provocante no modo como ela olhou Minerva. Podia ser aqueles olhos oblíquos sempre sedutores, ou aquele sorriso de meia boca. Minerva sentiu o sangue ferver. Não imaginou que pudesse sentir aquilo de forma tão cáustica, mas ela estava ardendo de ciúmes. Não confessaria, jamais, mas se aquela Uhura não se retirasse rapidamente ela sentiria todo aquele fogo.

-Albus, você ainda quer terminar nossa partida ou prefere que eu volte mais tarde? Albus?

-Hum? – ele murmurou distraído, estando absorto observando Minerva e achando linda a forma com que a maternidade a tocou, desde sua expressão mais suave às curvas mais arredondadas. Estava adorável.

-Eu dizia...

-Eu acredito que nossa partida possa esperar até amanha. – Albus disse com um sorriso simpático- Eu confesso que já perdi o fio da meada e imagino que a Professora McGonagall queira tratar alguns assuntos comigo.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse com um sorriso charmoso- Nos vemos amanhã então. Boa noite.

E se retirou. Minerva o abraçou forte, tremula. Sentia uma saudade imensa em conflito com o ciúme recém-desperto e aquela urgência. Olhou para cima, buscando os olhos dele, tentando abrandar aquela sensação nauseante que a dominava. Estava aflita, dividida entre a extrema felicidade por tê-lo em seus braços e o medo de estar perdendo o amor dele para outra que não o merecia. Não que ela achasse que o merecesse, mas ela podia se esforçar para ser digna dele.

-Min, essa sua expressão aflita está me matando... Você está bem? – e afagou-lhe o rosto, tentando suavizar sua expressão.

-Merlin... Eu senti tanto sua falta...

-Querida... – ele sorriu amplamente apertando-a conta o corpo quando ela afundou o rosto em sua barba, tremula emocionada. - Min, por que você ficou longe tanto tempo? Porque você não me procurou antes e... Merlin, eu achei que estivesse perdendo você!

-Eu estava tentando. Estava tentando sozinha, estava buscando uma forma de não te envolver na minha vida complicada e desorganizada. Não tem sido fácil, eu tento não pensar em você, mas minha saudade constantemente me trai...

-Olhe pra mim. – ele pediu segurando o queixo dela e erguendo seu rosto carinhosamente- Você não acha que está na hora de parar de tentar me afastar daquilo que eu escolhi pra minha vida? Eu escolhi você, e não há nada de muito complicado sobre você, nada com o que eu não fosse adorar lidar... Eu amo você, com cada detalhe que faça parte do que você é.

-Albus...

-O que foi meu amor? Não hesite, diga o que está pensando! – ele estimulou ao ver o momento de dúvida dela.

-Eu acho que seria muito bom se você pudesse... Estar mais presente agora. Quero dizer... Eu gostaria que nós pudéssemos ir, gradualmente, voltando a ser o que éramos antes. Eu preciso de você comigo. – ela confessou esquecendo os rodeios que tentava usar para amenizar a situação- Eu te amo. Eu duvidei disso, mas eu te amo.

Albus apenas a observou sem dizer nada. Sua expressão congelada, como a de alguém que muito desejou uma coisa e que quando obtém, não sabe como agir. Ele piscou os olhos, confuso, estarrecido. Minerva sorriu ao ver o choque no rosto dele. Por certo ele julgou que a perdera, já que ela se mostrava muito distante.

-Você me escutou, meu querido? – ela perguntou esquecendo todas as suas aflições ao dar-se conta de que estava onde realmente deveria estar- Albus?

-Você disse que me ama?

-Talvez eu seja mais clara demonstrando isso...

E ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou, muito devagar e incerta no início, mas cada vez mais intensa e envolvente ao longo do beijo. Albus pareceu despertar de seu transe e a pegou pela cintura, colocando-a sentada sobre a escrivaninha e sufocando-a com beijos e caricias que ela conhecia tão bem. Estavam juntos, aos beijos, em vias de entregarem-se inteiramente ao calor um do outro e desgrudarem-se apenas quando a exaustão os vencesse. As mãos dela, inconscientemente buscavam os botões da túnica, e ele erguia as saias dela até poder sentir a pele das coxas com as mãos sedentas. Estavam sufocando de excitação e sentiam o corpo mergulhar numa entrega tão profunda que não podiam mais esperar. Albus tinha a leve noção de que Fawkes estava presente e que os quadros dos diretores talvez estivessem muito despertos naquele momento, mas ao observar o ambiente por um segundo, percebeu que não havia ninguém ali.

-Minerva...

-Albus, eu estou... – e lançou a cabeça pra trás, os cabelos desprendendo-se do coque que ela usava e a blusa abrindo-se como se ela ordenasse com a mente.

-Você é minha, Minerva?

-Sua. Toda sua. Com todos os meus defeitos e problemas, mas de fato sua.

Ele estremeceu, passando os dedos pela linha que se formava desde seu queixo ao vale dos seios, o corpo ondulando-se de prazer em antecipação. Ele a segurou pela nunca e a beijou, passando uma das mãos por debaixo de sua perna e puxando a roupa intima. Minerva, afoita, tentava desabotoar as calças dele, que num único gesto, a puxou pelos quadris sobre sua ereção pulsante e a penetrou. Ela praticamente gritou e ele sentiu as pernas amolecerem, quando se impulsionou uma e outra vez em seu interior. Minerva o prendeu com as pernas, obrigando-o a ir cada vez mais fundo e forte, e muito rápido e facilmente ela atingiu seu clímax o que desencadeou o dele.

Arfantes eles se desprenderam, Albus escorregando para o chão, apoiando-se de costas na escrivaninha e Minerva logo a seu lado deixando que seus dedos se entrelaçassem delicadamente. Ela aninhou-se em seus braços e deixou que ele a afagasse cuidadosamente.

-Então eu já posso me mudar? –ele perguntou sorridente após passar alguns minutos refletindo sobre fazer ou não aquela pergunta.

-Como? –ela virou-se para olhá-lo já meio sonolenta

-Esqueça... –ele sussurrou beijando-a- Não era nada importante.

-Você perguntou se podia se mudar? Você quer dizer, na minha casa?

-Sim, bem... Isso não é importante, eu não quero forçá-la a... Bem...

-Querido, se você quiser vir comigo, eu ficaria extremamente feliz em conseguir pra você algum espaço no meu armário, mas eu acredito que essa não seja a melhor escolha neste momento. Você precisa estar em Hogwarts, como diretor.

-Eu não acho que dormir com você todas as noites iria me atrapalhar no trabalho. Todos os homens casados que eu conheço fazem isso todos os dias.

-Se você está assim tão seguro... –ela deu de ombros

-Eu quero passar a maior parte do meu tempo livre com você e Ninna. –ele disse- Você não vai passar muito tempo lá, em todo caso. Setembro não tarda e logo vocês virão para Hogwarts.

-Oh, sim, sobre isso. –ela disse sentando-se no chão- Não lhe ocorreu em nenhum momento durante estes meses em que nos correspondemos quase que semanalmente me dizer alguma coisa a respeito dessa tal de Uhura Compton?

-Min...

-Uma asiática que usa azul royal! –ela disse incoerente, querendo achar algum defeito na mulher e não encontrando nenhum que Albus não pudesse rebater- E aqueles olhos apertadinhos com aquela boca carnuda... Albus Dumbledore, o que estava passando por sua cabeça? –ela explodiu.

-Minerva, não seja tola! –ele disse caindo na risada- Uhura é esposa de um grande amigo meu! Julius Compton, você se lembra?

-Não importa! –ela de fato apenas recordara-se do tal Julius neste momento, mas resolveu não abrandar- Eu sei muito bem o que vi no olhar daquelazinha.

Albus ficou quieto observando cuidadosamente. Sorriu, por fim.

-Querida... –ele a interrompeu no momento em que ela dizia que azul royal não estava mais na moda havia umas duas décadas- Essa sua crise de ciúmes é a coisa mais adorável que eu já pude presenciar na vida.

-Eu... O que? –ela titubeou- Eu não estou tendo uma crise!

-Está sim! –ele rebateu puxando-a para si- Você está falando de cores da moda!

-Bem... –ela abrandou- Uma mulher precisa defender-se quando se sente ameaçada!

-E você realmente acha que alguma outra mulher neste planeta seria capaz de ameaçar minha devoção a você? –ele disse segurando o rosto dela e aproximando seus lábios- Eu a amo, Min. Acima de qualquer coisa.

-Albus... –ela sussurrou- Me perdoe por fazê-lo esperar tanto tempo...

-Eu esperaria até o fim da vida, meu amor.


	4. Capítulo Quarto

_**Capítulo Quarto**_

-Limites. O que Ninna precisa é de limites.

Albus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Melina tem quatro anos, ela sequer sabe o que...

-Albus, você não está me ajudando a criar Ninna! –ela exasperou-se interrompendo mais um discurso de pai cego- Você está apenas fechando meus olhos para os erros dela!

-Não exagere! Ela apenas foi um pouco rude com Filius, mas entenda... ela não pode respeitar a autoridade de adulto numa pessoa que tem menos centímetros que ela! Trata-se de explicar, não punir.

-Já expliquei uma vez. –Minerva argumentou irritando-se de vez- É hora de tomar atitudes.

-Que espécie de atitudes?

-Do tipo punitivas. Não me olhe como se eu fosse bater nela! –Minerva berrou- Um pequeno castigo não irá mata-la.

-Mas vai me fazer querer morrer.

Minerva o olhou duramente por um segundo e percebeu que Albus realmente se importava com aquilo. Decidiu que daquela vez -e apenas daquela vez- deixaria passar, mesmo sabendo que precisaria conversar seriamente com Ninna e que aquela conversa não resolveria completamente o assunto.

-Podemos deixar isso para amanhã. –disse por fim- Pode dormir, eu vou demorar um pouco no banho. Vou lavar os cabelos.

-Posso ajudar você, se quiser... –ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu aprecio, mas é desnecessário. –e sorriu amenizando, cativada pelo brilho nos olhos dele- Mas eu posso precisar de alguém pra me ajudar a trançá-los.

-Com prazer.

Albus foi até o quarto de Ninna, onde ela, novamente desobedecendo a mãe, estava cortando os cabelos de suas bonecas ao invés de deitada na cama tentando dormir. Ele entendia que ela era insone, assim como ele, mas já estava um pouco cansado de ter Minerva enlouquecida todas as madrugadas quando despertava para verificar a filha e encontrava a menina acordada, brincando com suas bonecas, ou observando figuras em livros, e até mesmo excursionando pela casa escura.

-Queria saber como você faz pra fazer os cabelos delas crescerem de novo. –foi a primeira coisa que Ninna disse, apenas percebendo a presença dele no quarto.

-Você vai aprender um dia. –Albus prometeu sentando-se no chão ao lado dela.

-Eu queria que elas ficassem grandes, como eu. –Ninna disse erguendo uma sobrancelha- Ou parecidas comigo. Como eu pareço com a mamãe.

-As bonecas não podem ser tão bonitas como você querida. E nem tão grandes quanto você. Seria difícil movê-las.

-Elas seriam mais como eu. –Ninna insistiu no pensamento- Seriam como outras crianças aqui comigo. Sem toda essa pintura na cara.

Albus sentiu o choque ao perceber o que ela dizia. Ninna sentia-se só.

-Você sente falta de outras crianças?

-Estou cansada de ficar sozinha. –ela disse encarando Albus fazendo os cabelos avermelhados e longos balançarem suavemente- Judith se cansa de brincar comigo. Ela nem gosta.

Judith era a babá de Melina. Era uma enfermeira e acompanhava a menina desde bebezinha. Foi contratada quando Minerva voltou a dar aulas em Hogwarts.

-Você gostaria de ir ao parque no sábado? –ele perguntou.

-Você não vai me levar. –ela disse segura- Você nunca tem tempo pra isso. E eu não quero ir pro castelo. Aquele homem estranho me assusta.

-Que homem estranho? –Albus ignorou a alfinetada dela sobre ele não ter tempo e descumprir promessas.

-O anão. Ele não pode mandar em mim. Eu consigo vencer ele em qualquer briga!

-Você não pode brigar com ele. Você deve respeitá-lo. É um adulto e um bruxo poderoso.

-Só você e a mamãe podem mandar em mim, Albus. Apenas os dois.

-Não pode ser assim. –ele tentou explicar, mas logo desistiu, sabendo o quão inútil seria discutir com ela.

Era verdade que apenas Minerva conseguia controlá-la. Ele era um inútil quando se tratava de Melina, só servia para fazer seus gostos e interceder por ela quando a coisa ficava feia. Por duas ou três vezes segurou a mão punitiva de Minerva antes que ela se espalmasse na menina, que era mais teimosa, desobediente e respondona do que a mãe conseguia tolerar. Ele sentava-se com ela e conversava. Minerva gritava e castigava, mas apenas ela conseguia impor os limites.

-Ninna, você é difícil. –ele disse pegando-a no colo e colocando-a na cama- Mas você não pode ser assim. Sua mãe já está cansada de falar com você sobre isso. Quando ela guardar as bonecas e os livros de novo você não venha pedir nada a mim. Estamos tentando criar você direito, mas você não ajuda.

-Você sempre me defende. –ela disse com um sorriso presumido- Você é o melhor pai do mundo, Albus. –e o abraçou, estalando um beijo acima da linha da barba- Você pode, por favor, consertar os cabelos delas antes de sair?

-Tudo bem. –ele disse ainda bobo pelo arroubo carinhoso dela- Eu amo você, pedacinho de gente.

-Eu sei. –Ninna ajeitou-se no travesseiro- Agora pode ir, eu juro que estou com sono e que vou dormir.

-Eu já não acredito em você. Apenas tente não sair correndo pela casa no escuro. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Albus voltou ao quarto, onde encontrou Minerva secando os cabelos com a varinha. Afundou na cama sentindo o peso do dia esmaga-lo, desejando apenas segurá-la em seus braços e dormir por toda a semana, mas quando ela finalmente veio para a cama, vestindo uma camisola de algodão lilás, macia e leve, que delimitava suas curvas, ele mudou de opinião e sentiu-se bem acordado. Minerva tinha aquele poder, mesmo simples, com os cabelos úmidos e uma roupa confortável ao invés de sedutora, ela conseguia hipnotiza-lo e suga-lo diretamente para dentro dela, de modo literal.

Ela o abraçou e beijou rapidamente quando se deitou ao seu lado, puxando as cobertas até o peito e afofando o travesseiro de penas. Albus apoiou-se num cotovelo e a observou, ainda com os lábios umedecidos pelo beijo, que embora rápido foi profundo o suficiente para ele sentir o gosto dela.

-Amo você. –ele disse mergulhando nos olhos castanhos e sonolentos- Durma com essa certeza.

-Você sempre me deixa mais acordada quando diz essas coisas. –ela disse devagar- Faz meu coração querer sair pela boca nessas horas.

Ele sorriu e colocou o ouvido no peito dela, escutando o ribombar de seu coração, roçando levemente o rosto nos seios fartos e livres debaixo da camisola macia. Minerva enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele e massageou sua nuca, deixando que as mãos hábeis e deliberadas dele mergulhassem debaixo de sua camisola e calmamente acariciassem o ventre e a cintura. Desfazendo o laço de fita que prendia o decote ele conseguiu alcançar um dos mamilos com os lábios e iniciou a doce tortura.

Minerva o empurrou na cama e estendeu-se em cima dele, buscando o controle antes que ele a dominasse por completo. Beijou-o com suavidade, aproximando-se e afastando-se, provocando o homem até fazê-lo desistir de desenhar seus contornos para segurar o rosto dela, prendendo-a num beijo sufocante. Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar, sentando-se sobre a ereção ainda oculta pelas calças do pijama, e num único gesto despiu-se da camisola.

Os olhos azuis, brilhantes e enfeitiçados percorreram todo o corpo da mulher. Os seios -já um pouco mudados por haver amamentado uma bebezinha gulosa por quase um ano- ainda eram fartos, firmes e o caimento era suave. Minerva era magra, mas tinha suas curvas e suas pernas eram bem torneadas. Os glúteos eram firmes, curvilíneos e extremamente macios.

-Você vai ficar apenas olhando, meu bem? –Minerva disse quando percebeu que ele estava demasiado interessado em observar suas curvas.

-Você tomou o controle, estou esperando que você me domine. –Albus Dumbledore sempre tinha as palavras certas.

-Mais do que isso? –e fez um movimento circular com a pélvis, segurando a barba dele e forçando-o a sentar-se.

Albus gemeu com o rosto muito próximo ao dela, mas mãos segurando-a nas nádegas e obrigando-a a seguir com o movimento. Minerva relaxou, deixando a cabeça cair um pouco de lado, expondo o pescoço, onde ele logo se apressou a beijar, mordiscar e marcar com leves sucções. Minerva ajoelhou-se quando sentiu que a umidade natural de seu corpo inundava o meio de suas pernas, deixando os seios a altura do rosto dele. Albus então mergulhou neles, acariciando-os com a língua e com os dentes de modo insistente, fazendo com que Minerva sufocasse gritos e puxasse seus cabelos.

-Querido...

-Sim?

-Tire a roupa. –ela disse arfante, saindo de cima dele e deitando-se na cama, puxando a roupa intima pelas pernas.

Albus despiu-se com um feitiço -já que não conseguiria desabotoar a camisa do pijama- e estendeu-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para junto de si. Os dois estavam completamente prontos, mas depois de alguns anos eles sabiam que seguir com as caricias era garantia de uma excitação muito mais profunda e arrebatadora. Minerva segurou seu membro com força e movimentou-o devagar, enquanto Albus gemia tão próximo a sua boca que o hálito dos dois se mesclava, inebriando-os mutuamente.

Minerva deixou que os dedos dele escorressem para sua fenda e abrissem caminho para o que estava por vir. Ele massageava devagar, fazendo com que ela instintivamente separasse mais as pernas e como numa coreografia natural estavam unidos e vibrando. Seus sons eram os costumeiros, produzidos numa frequência que agradava o parceiro. E cada vez mais fundo e mais intensos os dois entregaram-se à doce insanidade que se intensificava ao longo do ato.

Num único movimento Minerva o girou na cama e moveu-se sobre ele, arrancando-lhe quase gritos e provocando-lhe um olhar agonizante que precedia sempre o ápice tórrido.

-Juntos? –ela perguntou estremecendo, percebendo que estavam muito perto de explodir.

-Sempre... –ele esgoelou-se, segurando as duas mãos dela e entrelaçando seus dedos- Me conduza.

E pouco tempo depois -quando as gotas de suor dela pingavam sobre a barba misturando-se com o suor dele- numa única arremetida os dois atingiram o ponto culminante de todo aquele prazer, que vez após outra parecia apenas ficar melhor, mais quente e mais intenso... Ele a beijou, abraçando-a forte.

-Minha Min...

-Sua Min. –ela sussurrou- Nós não nos separamos no final. –ela disse deixando que ele afagasse seus cabelos.

-Eu não pude me conter. –ele disse suavemente, observando-a sonolento.

-E se eu ficar gravida? –ela perguntou com um sorriso.

-Seria a melhor coisa do mundo. –ele garantiu beijando-a- Mas eu já não me permito sonhar tão longe assim...


	5. Capítulo Quinto

_**Capítulo Quinto**_

O riso de Isobel preenchia o ambiente. Minerva estava recostada numa poltrona macia com os pés inchados descansando confortavelmente num puff de couro. Aquela segunda gravidez não estava sendo tão tranquila como a anterior, já que o bebe era duas vezes mais inquieto do que Ninna havia sido. As náuseas e desejos estranhos estavam bem mais intensos, bem como aquela necessidade irritante de chorar a cada pequena coisa.

Ninna divertia a avó fazendo as almofadas levitarem, por mais que Minerva tentasse protestar dizendo que aquilo era ilegal, mas na casa dos avós Ninna sempre seria rainha. Nem mesmo Robert a repreendia, e então Minerva resolveu apenas relaxar.

Quando a campainha soou, Ninna deixou as almofadas caírem suavemente sobre os sofás e foi para perto da mãe. Ela não tinha muita confiança em trouxas e preferia não se misturar. Minerva a pegou cuidadosamente e a pôs sentadinha no braço da poltrona em que estava. Robert já abrira a porta a esse ponto e ao contemplar o visitante Minerva sentiu que seus instintos maternos de proteção haviam aflorado e sua única vontade era agarrar Ninna e aparatar para longe dali.

Um envelhecido Dougal McGregor a encarava duramente. Robert não sabia como reagir e não conseguiu impedir que o homem entrasse na casa. Isobel já estava a postos com sua varinha em punho.

-Doug, vá embora. –ela disse em advertência- Vá embora ou eu levito você pra fora daqui.

-Não. –ele disse firmemente com sua charmosa voz rouca- Esta ainda é minha esposa, mesmo que leve o filho de outro em seu vente, mas ela ainda é minha esposa.

-O que este homem está dizendo, mamãe? –Ninna perguntou confusa

Mas Minerva não podia responder. Estava muito ocupada observando o homem que durante muito tempo fora sua vida. O cabelo castanho claro estava manchado por fios grisalhos e havia rugas em torno dos olhos verdes. Tão verdes como os olhos de Ninna. A barba por fazer e as roupas desalinhadas ainda lhe davam aquela sensação de que ela, e ninguém mais além dela, deveria cuidá-lo.

-Olá, Doug. –ela murmurou- Como você tem passado?

-Min... –e ele lançou-se ao chão, ajoelhando-se diante dela e pegando suas mãos.

-Ei! Tire suas mãos trouxas de cima da minha mãe! –Ninna berrou empurrando Dougal, mas ele não a ouviu.

- Meu bom Deus, como eu queria te ver! Como eu me arrependo do que disse e do que fiz!

-Todo arrependimento deve ser levado em conta e perdoado. –Minerva disse com um sorriso- Eu me alegro que tenhamos chegado a isso. Não tenho mágoas suas, Doug. Eu entendo sua reação.

-Oh, meu amor... –ele beijou-lhe as mãos- Isso só pode ser um sonho!

-Mamãe, o Albus não vai gostar de saber disso... –Ninna disse cruzando os braços e afastando os olhos.

-Albus? Que Albus? Ele não é o pai dela? Quem é o pai dela? –Dougal finalmente resolveu dar importância a Ninna.

-Doug, isso realmente não tem nada a ver com você. -Minerva disse- Já se passou muito tempo, eu reconstruí minha vida, como espero que você também tenha feito.

-Como eu poderia reconstruir minha vida sem você do meu lado? Minerva, minha vida era você!

-Meu querido, tempos atrás eu poderia ter-lhe dito a mesma coisa. Mas isso mudou e eu apenas tento guardar nosso casamento na memória com carinho.

-Que idade tem essa pequena?

-Eu tenho seis anos, por que?

-Ela é minha filha! –ele berrou- Ela é minha! Céus... –e segurou o rosto de uma Ninna, agora silenciada pela perplexidade, com as duas mãos e observou cada detalhe de seu rosto.

-Solte-a. –Minerva disse apontando-lhe a varinha- Ninna não é filha de ninguém a não ser minha.

-Como você pode me esconder isso? –ele perguntou sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

-Doug... –ela suspirou observando ele envolver Ninna com os braços e ficar de pé com ela.

-Ela se parece tanto com você... –ele disse sorrindo em meio às lágrimas que já rolavam, abraçando a menina com tanto cuidado e proteção que Minerva temeu que ele a levasse - Ela tem... tudo seu. E meus olhos. Ela é minha, Min! Como você pode escondê-la de mim? Como foi capaz de tirar-me tudo?

-Mãe, ele está mentindo, não é? –Ninna retorceu-se nos braços de Dougal para encarar Minerva- É claro que este trouxa não é meu pai!

-Querida, venha com a mamãe. –Minerva estendeu os braços e um agora letárgico Dougal passou Ninna aos braços da mãe- Não se preocupe por isso. –Minerva disse beijando a filha- Nunca deixará de ser como é agora. Eu, você, Albus e seu irmãozinho que logo vai nascer. Nós somos uma família, meu bem. Este é o Dougal. A mamãe o amou muito e já foi casada com ele. Mas agora isso acabou, e seremos pra sempre nós quatro.

-Mas ele disse que...

-O que ele diz jamais vai mudar o que nós somos.

-Mas e se...?

-Se ele for seu pai? Isso não mudará nada. Ele não vai se lembrar disso quando sair por aquela porta.

**N.A:**

Oiii! Ok, demorei milênios pra postar, mas quando apareci trouxe logo dois capítulos de uma vez! Então eu espero seus rewiews pra me estimular mais a seguir escrevendo! Está meio difícil gente, a faculdade a puxando de todos os lados e eu ando com a cabeça meio cheia de coisas inúteis, mesmo assim não me abandonem! D:

_Quem estiver lendo sem deixar rewiews eu espero q seu coco não desça qdo vc der descarga na casa dos outros! _u_u Ainda dá tempo de fugir da praga, basta deixar um rewiew ainda q curtinho, só pra saber se vc esta gostando! IhsiHSIahiauhIUAHiohaiuHA

Não tenho juizooo, maoe!

Beijinhos!


	6. Capítulo Sexto

_**Capítulo Sexto.**_

Ninna não entendia porque sua mãe estava trancada num quarto onde a menina estava impedida de entrar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Albus chegara em casa sem procura-la em primeiro lugar e quando ela tentou segui-lo ele apenas a afastou com um distraído: _Agora não, querida._

Quando sua avó chegou, ansiosa e sorridente, Ninna entendeu menos ainda. Pelo pouco que pode ver pela fresta da porta que se abriu para admitir Isobel, ela pode apenas distinguir que sua mãe retorcia-se de dor, suada e ofegante, numa posição estranha. Ninguém lhe dava atenção, e apenas algumas horas depois, quando Albus saiu do quarto, verde e suado, ela teve alguma explicação.

-O que vocês estão fazendo com minha mãe lá dentro? –ela perguntou muito séria, sentadinha no degrau do topo da escada, de braços cruzados e olhar inquisitivo.

-O que? –Albus titubeou meio entorpecido.

-Por que eu não posso entrar e ficar com minha mãe?

-Querida... –ele murmurou sentando-se na escada ao lado dela- Seu irmãozinho está nascendo nesse exato momento. A mamãe está muito ocupada agora, e você ainda é muito pequena pra entender como isso acontece.

-Então ela vai ficar bem? –ela perguntou um pouco menos agressiva.

-Sim, ela vai ficar bem.

-Porque esse meu irmão está machucando tanto ela?

-As coisas são assim mesmo, meu amor. Quando você nasceu, foi bem parecido.

-Eu fiz a mamãe sofrer assim? –ela assustou-se.

-Vale à pena.

Ela voltou a cruzar os braços e ficou observando o final da escada, pensando que ela nunca machucaria Minerva daquela forma. Aquilo era uma grande mentira. Da ultima vez que conseguira ver a mãe pela fresta da porta, ela estava gemendo muito e com o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

-Eu odeio esse bebe.

-Não diga isso! –Albus exclamou- Você vai amar muito seu irmão. É apenas... tudo muito novo pra você.

-Eles são inúteis.

-Ninna...

-Não, Albus! Não diga nada! –ela tapou os ouvidos- Eu não quero saber de nenhum bebe torturador nessa casa!

Mas nesse mesmo instante, o som de um revoltado choro encheu o ar, e depois de alguns minutos Isobel veio abrir a porta. Albus estava trêmulo e choroso quando ela abriu passagem para ele. Ninna apenas desceu as escadas correndo quando Isobel a chamou pra entrar.

Nos jardins ela enfiou-se numa das grutas que Albus construíra para ela abrigar gnomos. Abraçou os joelhos e ficou imaginando o que faria para livrar-se daquela criaturinha que já estava roubando Albus dela. Minerva devia estar odiando a criança ainda mais que a própria Ninna, já que não tinha como ninguém criar simpatia por alguém tão doloroso e incomodo. Certamente ela se livraria do problema antes que Ninna precisasse se preocupar com o assunto, assim como fazia com as fadas mordentes da cortina da biblioteca. Antes do anoitecer, Ninna sentia-se faminta e bastante dolorida por estar tanto tempo naquela posição desconfortável. Resolveu entrar em casa, mas não iria até o andar superior enquanto Minerva e Albus não mandassem aquele bebe embora.

-Melina? –Isobel a encontrou, sentada no chão da despensa, envolta numa das mantas de Minerva e devorando biscoitos e suco de abobora.

-Não quero ver ninguém. –ela disse puxando o cobertor em volta de si e virando o rosto para o lado oposto à porta.

-O que está acontecendo? Você está chateada com alguma coisa?

-Eu vou viver aqui agora. –ela disse rabugenta- Aqui tem tudo o que eu preciso. Comida, água e o cobertor da mamãe.

-Querida, você não precisa ficar assim. Sua mãe perguntou por você a tarde inteira.

-Ela deve estar ocupada com o novo filho dela. –Ninna disse sendo traída por um tremor na voz- Ninguém mais vai ter tempo pra mim.

Isobel sentou-se ao lado dela no chão da despensa. Observou o rosto da neta, e mais do que magoada, ela estava preocupada.

-Você não quer ver sua mãe?

Ninna não respondeu, apenas aconchegou-se mais contra a parede fria.

-Sua mãe está bem, sua irmã está bem... só falta _você_ estar bem também. Você não deixou de importar, meu amor. Cada um de nós vai amar você pra sempre, até mesmo esse bebezinho que acabou de nascer, já deve amar você.

-Eu não sabia que ela ia machucar tanto a mamãe.

-Mas agora sua mãe está ótima, querida! As coisas são assim. Venha comigo...

-Eu não quero, vovó.

-Por favor? –Isobel insistiu, passando os braços em volta de Ninna e pegando ela no colo- Você também é nosso bebezinho, querida. –ela disse quando sentiu que Ninna a abraçava pelo pescoço.

Isobel a levou até o quarto de Minerva, que cochilava levemente, recostada numa montanha de travesseiros. Ao lado dela, cercada de almofadas macias, um pequeno embrulho de mantas ressonava. Ninna pediu para ir pro chão, e se aproximou da cama, parando ao lado da mãe. Tocou de leve o rosto de Minerva, que ainda de olhos fechados, segurou sua mão e beijou.

-Ninna... –murmurou ela, abrindo os olhos e um sorriso- Eu estava começando a pensar que você não queria mais me ver.

-Eu não queria atrapalhar você e seu bebe. –ela disse ainda um pouco amarga.

-Você está muito enganada, meu amor... Eu precisava muito de você aqui, pra me ajudar a escolher o nome da sua irmã. Você sabe que é a irmã mais velha e deve sempre estar por perto, proteger, amar e me ajudar a fazer com que sua irmã seja tão maravilhosa quanto você é.

-Eu não sabia disso. –Ninna murmurou olhando para os sapatos.

-Veja só... –Minerva indicou o monte de mantas que era o bebe- Ela ainda é bem pequena e ainda não sabe de quase nada... Apenas chorar, mamar e dormir. Mas você já é bem grandinha e vai ser bem mais fácil e divertido pra você ensinar a ela coisas como criar gnomos, brincar de bonecas, voar de vassoura, falar, andar... Ela é sua também, pra amar e dar carinho e cuidado.

-E você quer que eu escolha o nome dela? –Ninna finalmente ergueu os olhos para encarar a mãe novamente.

-Oh, claro que sim! Tenho certeza de que você deve ter varias ideias melhores que as minhas! –Minerva sorriu, por fim estava ganhando Ninna.

-Eu não sei. –ela disse após pensar um minuto.

-Olhe pra ela... O que ela é?

-Monte de panos? –Ninna arriscou- Eu não quero que ela se chame "Monte de Panos".

Minerva gargalhou, segurando o ventre dolorido. Ninna assustou-se quando viu o monte de panos mover-se, e de dentro dele surgirem duas mãozinhas. Finalmente ela decidiu olhar de perto e viu que o bebe estava acordado. Tinha dois grandes olhos azuis e o cabelo fino como a pelagem de um gatinho, e bastante escuro. Os cílios eram bem grandes e curvos e fustigavam as bochechas rosadas quando ela piscava os olhos, que estavam fixos no rosto de Ninna.

-Ela é tão bonita... –Ninna murmurou, olhando pra mãe por um segundo e voltando a concentrar-se no bebe- E ela está sorrindo!

Minerva não acreditou por um instante, mas quando olhou para a filha menor e viu que ela olhava fixamente para Ninna com um sorriso estampado no rosto, sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Respirou fundo e ficou observando a interação das duas.

-Diga a ela seu nome, filha. Ela tem que conhecer você.

-Eu sou Ninna. –ela disse baixinho- Eu sou sua irmã maior e a mamãe disse que eu posso mandar em você. Me deixou até escolher seu nome.

-Eu não disse que você pode mandar nela...

-Você disse que eu preciso protegê-la, e eu não vou conseguir isso se ela não fizer o que eu mandar. –Ninna retrucou prontamente, deixando Minerva no mais completo silencio- E você é muito bonita. –Ninna disse voltando sua atenção a bebe- Bonita como... Uma daquelas bolinhas brilhantes do colar da vovó.

-Uma pérola? –Minerva sugeriu.

-Sim, isso mesmo.

E assim surgiu o nome de Pearll Ariana Dumbledore, que desde o primeiro dia de nascida sempre teve ao lado do berço a presença da irmã antes de dormir, e antes mesmo de aprender a chamar pela mãe ou pelo pai, dizia Ninna com clareza. Seus primeiros passos foram pra seguir a irmã. E assim a família de Minerva e Albus se consolidou, fazendo com que eles estivessem preparados para tudo, já que a principal fortaleza de uma pessoa é a unidade que ela encontra ao chegar em casa.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Para minha querida **Pearll**, o capitulo mais demorado da historia das fanfics, escrito com muito amor. 3


	7. Capítulo Sétimo

_**Capítulo sétimo**_

-De que adianta você ser o bruxo mais influente da atualidade se não consegue uma simples vaga para sua filha numa escola infantil? –Minerva dizia enfurecida preparando o jantar.

Albus, sentado à mesa da cozinha apenas a observou com o olhar cansado. Passara o dia recebendo corujas e mais corujas, cada uma contendo um direto e bem educado " estamos sem vagas no momento". Minerva precisava admitir que isso não seria tão fácil como fora com Ninna, já que Pearll era absolutamente impossivel e já tinha sua fama bem consolidada entre as creches bruxas da Inglaterra. E además seria muito perigoso deixá-la numa pré-escola trouxa, já que a magia dela era ainda mais incontrolável do que a da irmã.

-Você tem que admitir que Pearll não é nenhum anjinho, e as professoras parecem saber muito bem disso. E nós sempre podemos contar com Isobel para cuidá-la.

-Mamãe não tem mais idade para estar responsável por esse pequeno furacão. E não ouse me sugerir Abefort, eu não quero que ela cresça em meio a bebados e bruxas da vida.

-Podemos levá-la a Hogwarts e deixá-la aos cuidados de um grupo de elfos domésticos. Imagino que quatro ou cinco seja o suficiente. E Ninna estará por perto.

Esse pequeno drama familiar ocorria pelo simples fato de que Ninna ingressaria em Hogwarts em primeiro de setembro, e Pearll, com seus recém completados cinco anos, era, como a mãe havia dito, um pequeno furacão. Albus dizia que naquela idade, ele também era impossivel, mas que com o tempo, como era de se esperar, foi voltando o excesso de energia para outras coisas. Minerva por sua vez queria que as meninas tivessem contato com crianças da sua idade, o que foi um fator decisivo no desenvolvimento de Ninna, e no seu papel de mãe achava realmente bastante injusto que Pearll fosse privada disso. E daí que a magia dela era incontrolável? Aquela não era uma maldita creche bruxa e deveria estar preparada para isso?

-Nós daremos um jeito. –Albus garantiu indo até ela, que cortava alguns legumes, e passando os braços em torno do seu corpo.- Deixe que os elfos cuidem do jantar, eu mal vi você esses dias. Hogwarts é um lugar estranho quando você não está.

Quando Minerva virou-se para ele, seu queixo tremia, daquele jeito que precedia um pequeno surto de lágrimas. Aquela terceira gravidez estava sendo ainda mais dificil do que as anteriores, já que tudo parecia estar potencializado: enjoos, variações hormonais, cansaço e as dores distribuidas pelo corpo. Ele tirou a faca de suas mãos e a beijou, para impedir o choro, fazendo coscégas em seu pescoço com a barba macia. Apenas quando ela riu, ele se deteve e observou seu rosto.

-Podemos conseguir uma babá... –ela disse.

-Não vamos pensar em problemas. –Albus a beijou novamente- Pearll é um caso sério, mas nem que eu mesmo tenha que cuidar dela enquanto você dá suas aulas, se tornou uma questão de honra não enviá-la para nenhuma dessas escolas infantis.

-Isso seria um grande problema para Hogwarts. –ela sorriu- Quando eu pensei que o fato de Ninna ser tão introspectiva era um problema, Merlin nos envia uma criança hiperativa. Só nos resta rezar pra que esse pequeno boxeador seja um meio termo.

-Está chutando?

-Como sempre. –ela disse colocando a mão dele onde sua barriga de seis meses ondulava.- Eu só espero conseguir dormir essa noite.

-Mamãe, papai, Ninna não me deixa mais brincar no jardim! –Pearll entrava gritando indignada- Ela não manda em mim!

-Mando sim! Quando você nasceu mamãe disse que eu podia mandar em você e se você não quiser se chamar Trapo Sujo é melhor me obedecer! –Ninna disse, trovejando atrás dela.

-Você não pode me chamar assim!

-Eu dei o seu nome, eu posso trocá-lo quando quiser! Você não pode expulsar os meus gnomos do jardim, eles vivem lá desde antes de você chegar destruindo tudo! Agora já pro banho, em silêncio!

E sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, Pearll apenas olhou dos pais para a irmã que apontava para as escadas, e sem encontrar nenhum apoio, rendeu-se. Ninna subiu as escadas atrás dela, não sem antes beijar Albus, já que não o via desde o inicio da semana, e dizer que se esse novo bebê fosse como a irmã, ele não seria responsabilidade dela. Minerva e Albus entreolharam-se e riram. De certa forma, havia alguma harmonia naquela casa e talvez a idéia de mudar-se para Hogwarts não fosse tão absurda; absurdo seria separar as duas. E seria por pouco tempo, já que logo o bebê nasceria e Minerva voltaria para casa. Dessa vez ela temia deixar que Pearll escolhesse o nome do bebe, mas ela já cobrava por isso, visto que Ninna tivera o direito.

-E como você tem se sentido? –Albus perguntou, observando-a com alguma preocupação.

-Essa definitivamente é minha ultima gravidez. –ela suspirou sentando-se no colo que ele oferecia, recebendo alguns beijos pelo pescoço.

-Como assim, e nosso time de quadribol? –ele sorriu, afastando os cabelos da testa suada da esposa. Notou que ela estava mais magra e pálida, mas não disse nada.

-Vai ter que esperar para quando nos reencontremos em outra vida. –e o beijou longamente, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Ah, minha querida... –ele observou seu rosto por um longo momento, e viu preocupação em seus olhos- Me diga o que está havendo, Minerva...

-Pode não ser nada. Foi apenas um pequeno sangramento, nada para se preocupar.

-Um sangramento?! –ele disse em falsete- E você acha que isso não é nada?

-Ouça, Papoula disse que está tudo bem. Talvez o bebe venha antes do previsto, mas é de se esperar com a minha idade.

-Mas Min, você ainda é jovem...

-Eu tenho 37 anos, Albus.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas" querido. Sejamos cuidadosos e tudo vai ficar bem.

Mas ele apenas ficou sério, com o semblante desfigurado de preocupação. Alisava o ventre dela e a segurava pelos ombros. Amava tanto aquelas três jóias que o mundo pos em sua vida, e ver a principal delas tão fragilizada era inquietante.

-Ainda é verão. Eu prometo não sair de perto de você até que eu realmente tenha que ir a Hogwarts. E você vai ficar em repouso, nada de aulas pra você em primeiro de Setembro.

-Mas...

-Você sabe que precisa descansar.

-Você sabe que eu não sou uma dona de casa... Eu preciso de Hogwarts.

-Com esse barrigão? Sangrando? Eu não sei querida. Vamos pensar no nosso bebê primeiro.

-Mas eu penso nele e não apenas nele... Estou prestes a ser mãe pela terceira vez e ainda me sinto tão despreparada e insegura que é como se fosse Ninna nascendo de novo. O mesmo medo, a mesma insegurança...

-É o parto que já te preocupa?

-O parto é doloroso, mas é a parte mais simples. O que vem depois é que me atormenta... Serei eu capaz de cuidar dos três como eles merecem?

-Eu não tenho a menor duvida. – ele a beijou devagar, massageando seus ombros, aliviando suas tensões- Agora vamos retomar o assunto dos nomes!

-Ah não... nomes de novo não!

-Não podemos chamar a criança de bebê para sempre! Pearll me deu duas idéias para meninas.

-Oh Deus...

-Daisy e Ariel. São bonitos nomes.

-Sim, são sim... –Minerva franziu o cenho, imaginando que vindo de Pearll ela poderia esperar qualquer junção de sílabas aleatórias. Mas dessa vez estava surpresa, e se viu imaginando Melina, Pearll e Ariel- E nome de menino?

-Ela ainda não sabe, mas disse que está pensando sobre. Eu a proibi de falar sobre isso contigo, porque você não está aceitando muito bem que ela escolha o nome. Mas ela tem o direito, então logo que eu cheguei ela me veio com as sugestões.

-Eu estou assim tão perversa?

-Está. Às vezes. Você está cansada, gravida e com hormonios enlouquecidos. Eu prometi a elas que vai passar. Mas se você puder, assim... por favor... brincar um pouco com nossa P seria bem vindo. Ninna e Isobel estão cuidando das coisas para Hogwarts. Pearll está meio sozinha.

-Oh, minha pobre garotinha... –Minerva gemeu sentindo-se culpada.

-Agora eu vou tomar um banho e me preparar para o jantar. –ele a beijou bem no pescoço, e ela deixou seu colo para que ele pudesse ir.

Mas quando ficou de pé, Minerva viu que as vestes de ambos estavam ensanguentadas. Pode ver o horror no rosto de Albus, que rapidamente ficou de pé e a segurou. O sangue escorria por suas pernas copiosamente e nenhum dos dois sabia como proceder.

-Eu... Eu estou tonta... –ela disse, e ele a sentou na cadeira.

Ela subiu rapidamente as saias e tocou a parte interna das pernas. Sentiu uma forte pressão na pelvis e no momento seguinte gritava com a pior contração que já sentira em toda a vida. Estava perdendo o bebê.


	8. Capítulo Oitavo

_**Capítulo Oitavo**_

Esmurrar a parede não parecia ser solução para nada, mas de certo modo aliviava um pouco a tensão. Ser privado de saber era algo que Albus Dumbledore não aceitava muito bem, principalmente se tratando de sua mulher e de seus filhos. Já havia se passado metade da noite desde que Minerva fora levada ao St. Mungus, enfiada numa sala estéril e forçada a tentar dar à luz. Ela nunca fora barulhenta nessas ocasiões, mas dessa vez seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos desde o corredor.

-Isso não está dando certo. –Isobel disse segurando um lenço delicado contra o canto do olho- É muito cedo, o corpo dela não está pronto. Eu a ajudei a trazer minhas netas a este mundo, e foi uma tarefa simples. Mas nesse caso... há alguma coisa bastante errada.

-Isso não está me ajudando, minha cara. –Albus respondeu, permitindo que um curandeiro qualquer consertasse os ossos quebrados de sua mão- Eu não posso fazer nada, eu não sei de nada e Minerva está lá dentro berrando há horas!

-Nenhum de nós pode fazer nada. Talvez existam outras alternativas, talvez o melhor seja que a gravidez continue...

-Talvez o melhor seja que eu invada esta maldita sala e obrigue esses curandeiros e medibruxos a tirarem suas mãos cruéis de cima da minha mulher!

-Você pode, por favor, manter a calma?! –Robert pediu, parecendo ser o único calmo no recinto. Estivera em silêncio a maior parte do tempo desde que chegara, mas já não podia mais escutar aqueles gritos sem reagir- Se há alguma coisa que você possa fazer, então faça! Mas não atue como um louco desesperado, como se isso fosse ser útil de alguma forma.

-Eu não posso dar à luz ao bebe no lugar dela! –Albus gritou, o que afugentou o curandeiro que consertava sua mão.

-Então apenas observe.

Robert ergueu-se e bateu na porta da sala de parto. Foi ignorado, mas persistiu. E persistiu. Até que alguém veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Senhor, eu entendo que estejam todos nervosos...

-Olhe aqui, moça! –ele começou- Minha filha está ai dentro gritando de dor e vocês bruxos não sabem de nada que possa ajudá-la, porque se soubessem já teriam feito. Há formas comuns...

-Trouxas. –ajuntou Isobel, que se erguera e fora postar-se ao lado do marido.

-Isso! Há formas trouxas de trazer uma criança ao mundo sem deixar em risco a mãe e o bebe. Então, por favor, preparem Minerva porque eu estou levando ela a um hospital comum.

-Nós já estamos providenciando uma médica trouxa para cuidar da professora Minerva. Ela deve chegar a qualquer momento.

-Mas que médica trouxa? Como vocês farão uma cesareana aqui? –Albus perguntou- E as leis de sigilo da magia?

-Você está preocupado com leis? –Robert berrou- Minerva está morrendo ai dentro, eu não me importo com quem vá aparecer, eu só quero minha filha viva!

-É uma médica trouxa, filha de bruxos. Um aborto, para ser específica. Ela sempre vem em casos mais complexos assim. Nós estamos apenas preparando a professora para ela. A situação não está facil, os batimentos cardíacos do bebe estão se debilitando e ela tem perdido muito sangue. Por sorte temos as poçoes repositoras de sangue, mas não sabemos por quanto tempo será seguro deixar que ela permaneça com a hemorragia. Nada do que fizemos surtiu muito efeito.

Nesse momento uma figura pequena atravessa as portas de vai-e-vem. Usava uma espécie de pijama azul marinho, e calçava tênis brancos. Tinha um jaleco pendurado no braço, como se fosse uma bolsa, e carregava uma maleta de couro pink bastante volumosa.

-Professor Dumbledore? –ela disse, arrumando a franja do cabelo chanel e castanho, deixando que Isobel estreitasse os olhos para a tatuagem de uma coruja em seu anelar direito.

-Sou eu. –Albus disse, observando a moça com ares desconfiados- Você deve ser a médica.

-Sim! –ela adiantou-se apertando a mão do bruxo- Meu pai me convocou para ver sua esposa. Acredito que o senhor o conheça, ele é o diretor desse hospital agora.

-Você é filha de Malcolm Stark?

-Sim! Monique Stark, a seu dispor! Eu sei que pareço jovem, mas eu já tenho meus anos de experiência na medicina, principalmente tratando desses casos. Partos sempre são partos, independente se somos trouxas ou bruxas! Eu acredito que devo ver sua mulher agora, mas prometo mantê-los informados sobre tudo.

-Aham, boa ideia. –disse Albus meio atordoado.

-Não se preocupe, estamos equipando uma sala com tudo o que é necessário para que ela seja atendida da melhor forma possivel, e que seu bebe tenha toda a assitencia necessária. Graças a Merlin esse lugar tem eletricidade!

E enfim esse pequeno furacão, adentrou a sala onde Minerva estava. A curandeira que conversava com Robert antes da chegada da inusual médica, a seguiu, ansiosa por sair de perto de um Albus Dumbledore completamente fora de si.

Dentro da sala, a Dra. Stark aproximou-se de Minerva, que estimulada por curandeiros, tentava empurrar o bebe, ela tinha as pernas separadas e praticamente nenhuma dilatação visivel. Vestiu as luvas com delicadeza e analisou a situação antes de conversar com a paciente. Os dedos dos pés estavam azulados, o que nunca é um bom sinal. A mulher parecia exausta, os cabelos desgrenhados estavam grudados em seu rosto e pescoço pelo suor.

-Tirem as mãos dela. –ordenou a médica abrindo a famigerada maleta pink, retirando de lá um estetoscópio e tocando a barriga inchada e curiosamente arroxeada da paciente.- Sra. Dumbledore, eu sou a Dra. Stark, sou uma cirurgiã geral, uma médica trouxa. Eu vim até aqui prestar-lhe atendimento comum, sem magia. Parece ser o mais apropriado, já que eu imagino que seu bebe precisa nascer. Vamos apenas mudá-la de sala e começar com exames e testes para ter certeza de que tudo sairá bem.

-Eu... eu não posso mais empurrar. –ofegou Minerva, sentindo que toda sua força lhe fora sugada.

-E nem deve. –a médica disse, ajudando-a a se sentar- Eu vou anestesiá-la agora, vai ser uma dor breve, mas depois disso tudo ficará mais facil. É uma injeção na sua coluna, portanto, fique bem quieta, o mais imóvel possivel.

Depois de realizado esse procedimento, Minerva foi limpa pelos curandeiros sob o comando da curiosa médica trouxa, que mal parecia ter completado vinte e cinco anos, mas garantia já ter seus tinta e três. Depois de sua chegada, de fato as coisas ficaram mais fáceis, mais sossegadas. Talvez por toda a dor ter ido embora. O único incomodo era não poder mover as pernas.

-O meu bebe? –ela disse- Me disseram que ele está se debilitando.

-Nós vamos mudar de sala agora e antes de qualquer coisa, faremos uma ultrassonografia. Ok, você não entendeu. – Dra. Stark sorriu ao lembrar-se de que falava com uma bruxa- Nós vamos usar uma máquina que pode ver como estão as coisas dentro do seu ventre.

-Sério? Os trouxas tem uma máquina que consegue fazer isso? –Minerva perguntou sentindo-se levemente torpe.

-Oh, nós trouxas podemos fazer muitas coisas usando a nossa magia! –dizia a médica enquanto empurrava o leito em que Minerva estava para fora do quarto- A tecnologia obra milagres!

-Albus! –ela exclamou quando o encontrou no corredor- Oh, Merlin...

-Você vai ficar bem. –ele dizia, ainda que estivesse inseguro- Vai ficar tudo bem.

-O senhor pode vir conosco, professor. –a médica disse- Na verdade, eu sou totalmente a favor de que os pais sempre estejam junto nesses momentos importantes.

-Jura? –ele disse com os olhos azuis brilhando de emoção

-Juro. Por favor, a sala que nos espera está logo no final desse corredor. Será uma sala estéril, ou seja, o senhor precisará de trocar para entrar lá, então vista isso... –e lhe entregou um embrulho de roupas azuis- ... e me siga.

Com isso continuou empurrando o leito, perdendo de ver a troca de roupas realizada por magia. Isobel e Robert também os seguiram, a mulher segurando a mão de Minerva e perguntando como ela estava se sentindo.

-Agora eu estou infinitamente melhor. Devemos nos preocupar apenas com o bebe. Mas eu acredito que ficará tudo bem.

-Ok, agora escute aqui senhorita... –Isobel pegou a médica pelo braço- Essa é minha filha, eu tenho uma varinha e sei como utilizá-la e não me importa de modo algum que seu pai seja o Sr. Stark. Se vamos usar métodos ortodoxos para realizar esse parto, tudo bem, mas se algo der errado, fuja o mais rapido que puder, porque se eu a encontrar...

-Bel, pare! –Robert interferiu, afastando a esposa- Ela sabe o que está fazendo, veja como Minerva parece melhor! Dra. Stark, perdoe minha esposa...

-Eu estou acostumada com essas reações, não se preocupem. Eu peço apenas que vocês tentem manter a calma, não quero enganar ninguém, mas o prognóstico que recebi não indica que as coisas estejam saindo conforme manda a natureza. Eu tentarei ao máximo fazer com que tudo se ajuste do melhor modo possivel, mas nem tudo depende só de mim.

E com isso, entrou com Minerva e Albus na sala onde uma pequena equipe de medbruxos os esperava, todos vestidos cirurgicamente. Todos haviam estudado em Hogwarts, por consequencia, todos foram alunos de Albus, e pareciam meio amedrontados com sua presença ali.

-Ok, todos vocês estão prestes a olhar para o lugar secreto da mulher do maior bruxo da atualidade. Se querem aprender um pouco de medicina trouxa, podem se aproximar, se não fazem tanta questão, continuem esterelizando o material cirurgico que eu trouxe.

Então ela retirou a coberta que ocultava Minerva, que estava completamente nua. Albus, parado à cabeceira do leito, arrumando os cabelos dela, esgoelou um grito de susto. A barriga estava cheia de manchas roxas e amareladas. Havia sangue entre as pernas, que estavam levemente separadas.

Monique Stark espalhou um gel sobre a barriga, por onde começou a passar um aparelho estranho. Observava atentamente um monitor que não parecia estar mostrando nada, mas que em alguns momentos deixava entrever a silhueta de uma criança.

-É um menino. –ela disse- Sem sombra de dúvidas, é um menino. Está um pouco pequeno, parece um feto de cinco ou seis meses de gestação, mas isso pode ser normal. A placenta é que não está exatamente em boas condições, por isso todo esse sangramento.

-Me falaram algo sobre o coração dele. –Albus disse, encantado por ser, de fato, um menino como todos esperavam.

-Os batimentos estão fracos e mais lentos. –ela informou usando o estetoscopio num local específico- Pode ser um problema, mas eu acho arriscado retirar uma criança ainda tão pequena. Oh, esperem... –ela estreitou os olhos acinzentados, observando o monitor com mais intensidade- Não pode ser... –comentou parecendo preocupada.

-O que foi? –Minerva perguntou com desespero na voz- O que há de errado?

A médica hesitou, pensando em como diria o que precisava dizer. Nunca é facil contar aos pais que seus filhos estão doentes, muito menos que eles já nascerão doentes.

-O bebe tem uma condição... O coração não está exatamente bem. Mas nós vamos realizar a cirurgia e vamos cuidar disso. Provavelmente precisaremos do seu sangue, professor. Deve ser compatível com ele. No prontuário consta que tanto o senhor quanto sua esposa tem sangue O positivo, isso é muito bom. Vamos precisar disso.

-Então... Minerva será submetida a uma cirurgia?

-Sim, ela irá. Tudo vai dar certo. –ela disse com confiança encarando Albus nos olhos- Eu apenas... –e titubeou desviando a atenção para o monitor.

-Você apenas...? –Minerva insistiu, segurando a mão da médica.

-Não tenho as habilidades necessárias pra cuidar do seu bebê. Vamos necessitar cirurgiões neonatais.

-O bebe vai precisar de cirurgia também? –Albus se apavorou, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas agora.

-Eu temo que sim. Eu suspeito de uma ectopia cordis. Mas é uma suspeita.

-E se for o caso? –Albus perguntou.

-Estejam prontos para tudo.

-Eu farei qualquer coisa. –ele garantiu- Eu farei qualquer coisa para que meu filho sobreviva.

-Então vá até meu pai na diretoria do hospital. Peça que ele entre em contato com os primeiros cirurgiões neonatais que encontrar, não temos tempo de buscar por qualidade, Minerva não pode mais esperar.

-Mas eu estou bem. –ela disse, tentando argumentar.

-Por agora. Assim que meu esposo chegar, ele é anestesiologista, vamos iniciar a cirurgia. Assim que o bebe nascer, saberemos suas reais condições. Precisamos estar preparados.

-Então eu devo ir agora?

-Imediatamente!

Albus deixou a sala estéril, retirando os aventais que os curandeiros enfiaram por seus braços. Correu pelas passagens largas do St. Mungus, indo diretamente ao andar mais alto, onde ficava a diretoria. Ofegava quando passou pela secretária do Sr. Stark, sem sequer olhar em volta. Ninguém jamais seria capaz de barrar sua entrada em lugar nenhum, e no escritório do diretor do hospital não foi diferente. O homem muito branco, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinza e frios, debruçava-se sobre uma pilha de pastas, e sobressaltou-se ao deparar-se com bruxo barbudo e desesperado invadindo sua tranquilidade.

-Eu preciso que você encontre alguém qualificado... –e apoiou-se na parede para respirar- ...pra manter meu filho vivo.

Obrigada por ler, gente! Obrigada a todos que deixaram rewiew e... estou prolongando demais isso aqui ou não?


	9. Capítulo Nono

_**Capítulo Nono**_

-Eu não sei como dizer o que eu tenho que dizer. –Monique Stark murmurou quando deixou a sala de cirurgia improvisada no St. Mungus- Não é uma situação simples, não é uma situação para que ninguém esteja otimista, mas mesmo assim, eu me comprometo a fazer todo o possivel pra salvar a vida do bebe.

Albus, Isobel e Robert escutavam atentamente. Nenhum conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra, fazer nenhuma pergunta. No final dos quarenta minutos que levou para que a cirurgia fosse realizada, ninguém escutou nenhum choro, nenhum barulho, apenas a porta se abrindo e deixando uma figura pequena e derrotada passar. E aquilo era tão estranho, se eles pudessem se lembrar da imagem refrescante, cheia de vida e energia da médica que logo ao chegar, com um simples gesto, tirou de Minerva todo o sofrimento.

-O bebe agora está estável, mas precisamos transferí-lo para um hospital comum, onde ele possa ser tratado pelos cirurgiões qualificados. Eu sei que vocês terão que mudar a memória dos médicos que estão aqui agora com ele, por isso nós... Eu e meu marido, concluimos que o melhor é tratá-lo como um trouxa, principalmente porque os medbruxos não sabem de nada que possa ser feito para ajudar.

-Minerva está bem? –Albus perguntou finalmente.

-Ela está ótima. Sairá andando daí de dentro. Os Medbruxos curaram todos os cortes com um feitiço, estavam removendo os hematomas que eles mesmos causaram e provavelmente ela não está sentindo nenhuma dor. Ela apenas não sabe da atual situação, está nervosa demais para que eu encha seus ouvidos sobre como acredito que seu bebê não vai sobreviver, e se o fizer, não terá uma qualidade de vida das melhores, mas que eu espero que unindo medicina e magia, nós possamos salvá-lo e dar-lhe uma vida agradável.

-Qual é a real situação da criança? –Robert perguntou.

-Eu desconfiava de uma ectopia cordis, que significa literalmente, coração deslocado. Nesse caso para fora do corpo. –precisou se interromper quando Isobel soltou um grito de pavor e afundou o rosto no peito o do marido- Mas quando eu o visualizei, ainda dentro do útero, vi que o assunto é mais grave do que eu podia supor. Ele teve uma má formação das costelas, lhe falta um osso importante, que repousa sobre o coração, isso faz com que... –ela hesitou olhando para Albus, que sem notar deixava que uma lágrima escorresse e se embrenhasse em sua barba.

-Diga de uma vez. –ele murmurou- É menos cruel dizer tudo de uma vez.

-Ele tem o tórax aberto, pulmões e coração expostos, diafragma exposto. Há uma fenda no meio do seu abdomen, apenas uma finissima camada de pele mantem os intestinos do lado de dentro. No mundo trouxa, bebes assim não sobrevivem. Mas vocês podem fazer crescer ossos, fazer crescer pele e os medbruxos já estão estudando como ajudar. Mas eles serão apenas auxiliares. O bebe... ele já tem nome?

-Brian. –Albus disse- Nossa filha menor escolheu Brian.

-É um nome encantador. –ela sorriu- Vai me deixar confusa, meu marido se chama Ryan Myers. Brian e Ryan. Em todo caso, Brian precisa ser transferido, precisa estar estabilizado vinte e quatro horas por dia até estar forte o suficiente para uma ciurgia. Ele está respirando e o coração está batendo, embora mais lento e fraco do que deveria, mas ele, mesmo contra todas as chances, está se mantendo vivo. Eu vou entrar em contato com a clinica em que trabalho e avisar que estou chegando com um bebê realmente muito especial.

-Eu posso vê-lo? –Albus perguntou

-Você tem certeza? –Isobel perguntou

-É meu filho.

-Assim que nós mudarmos Minerva de sala, eu permitirei que vocês entrem. Mas antes precisaram vestir as roupas apropriadas .

Nesse momento, Minerva apareceu na porta, sentada numa cadeira de rodas, sendo empurrada por um homem que não parecia um bruxo. Era alto, devia ter por volta dos seus quarenta anos, cabelo escuro e olhos verdes.

-Min! –Albus adiantou-se segurando sua mão- Você parece estar... oh, o que foi? Não chore...

-Ele... ele está... Eu o vi, querido. Ele...

-Eu disse para não permitir que ela o visse! –Monique protestou encarando o marido.

-Ela ficou de pé e foi até lá, o que você queria que eu fizesse? –o homem respondeu assutado- Nenhum dos bruxos ai dentro moveu um dedo para pará-la.

-Eu sei que ele está bem mal. –Albus dizia, ajoelhado diante dela- Mas nós vamos fazer o possivel.

-Vamos? Eu sinceramente não sei o que se pode fazer!

-Mas nós sabemos. –disse o Dr. Myers- Ou sabemos um pouco mais. Apenas não podemos perder tempo.

-Minerva, nós vamos mudar vocês de hospital, vamos procurar os melhores médicos que existam pra cuidar do seu bebê. Faremos o possivel.

Mas esse possivel era perturbador. Na primeira semana, ele conseguia se alimentar via sonda e continuava respirando normalmente. Foi quando os médicos acreditaram que seria um bom momento para tentar fechar a fenda em seu abdomen e cobrir o coração e os pulmões com pele criada pelos bruxos. Foi quando Brian chorou a primeira vez, ao acordar da cirurgia e sentir que havia sido mexido. A dor o fez chorar, mas ele não podia chorar, ou os pontos iam quebrar, e Minerva se sentia impotente por não poder niná-lo, ou oferecer-lhe o seio farto de leite.

Foi só então, ao final dessa semana de choro, remédios e pouco sono, que as meninas foram autorizadas a ver o irmão. Ninna e Pearll chegaram junto com Albus, que se revezava com Minerva, nunca deixando o bebê sozinho.

-Ele é pequeno e estranho. Mas ele é ruivo e os olhos dele são azuis. Ele é um mini você, papai. –Pearll disse, após observar o menino por longos instantes.

Ninna apenas tocou levemente a testa do irmão e depois deixou que ele segurasse seu dedo em sua minúscula mão.

-Você vai ficar bem, Brian. Nós vamos cuidar de você e você vai ficar bem.

-É... Nós vamos brincar com você assim que deixarem você sair dessa caixa.

-E nós te amamos, não é mesmo P?

-Sim, mas isso ele já sabe. Ele ouvia o tempo todo quando estava na mamãe!

-É verdade! –Ninna riu.

-Me desculpem... –a Dra. Stark chegou, dessa vez vestida completamente de branco- ... as meninas não podem ficar nessa sala. Abrimos uma excessão agora, mas elas não podem. As enfermeiras conseguem ser bastante estressantes quando encontram algo assim.

-Elas já conheceram o irmãozinho. –Albus disse- Eu fico com elas lá fora.

E se retirou com elas.

-E como você está, Minerva? –Monique perguntou quando observou o estado em que a bruxa estava.

-Como era de se esperar.

-Você não tem dormido e nem comido direito. Não faça isso, você precisa descansar.

-Eu e Albus estamos revezando, mas eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe daqui. Depois de tantos sustos nesses ultimos dias eu tenho medo de... cair no sono e...

-Não... Ouça, eu entendo seu medo. Meu bebê nasceu antes do tempo, eu sei que nem de longe é uma situação que se parece com a sua, mas ele ficou aqui nessa mesma sala, numa dessas encubadoras, durante meses. Eu parei com tudo pra cuidar dele, mas mesmo sendo eu uma médica, há cuidados que excedem nosso conhecimento ou que exigem muito que estejamos bem dormidas e alimentadas. Um dia, ele simplesmente começou a ganhar peso e a ficar mais tempo acordado... depois de meses ganhando 50g por semana. Hoje ele tem 6 anos, e embora seja menor que os outros meninos de sua idade, ele é mais inteligente. O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo pra um bebe nascido nessas condições, existe esperança. O meu vingou após uma gravidez de apenas cinco meses e meio.

-Merlin! Ele devia ser realmente muito pequeno!

-Ele era. E frágil, e mesmo quando eu pude segurá-lo pela primeira vez, tive a sensação de que ele se romperia em mil pedacinhos. Mas ele aguentou.

-Brian também pode aguentar.

-Ele está indo bem. Está se saindo melhor do que podíamos supor. Eu quero apenas que você se cuide melhor. Vá pra casa com suas meninas, passe um pouco de tempo longe daqui. Ele vai ficar bem. Eu me comprometo a não deixar o hospital até que você volte.

-Não é uma boa ideia. –ela sorriu tristemente- Ninna me enche de perguntas que eu não sei responder, Albus parece sempre estar com muita raiva, e quando não está aqui, está em Hogwarts procurando ajuda em livros de MedBruxaria. Ele é bem mais pacífico. –ela tocou o rostinho do bebê por entre os acessos da incubadora- E eu quero poder pensar que estive aqui o maximo de tempo possivel.

-Se você quiser fazer algumas perguntas, eu posso tentar responder.

-Oh, eu não consigo pensar em nada agora. Eu apenas...

-Pergunte. –a médica estimulou

-Eu fico imaginando às vezes, se havia algo que eu pudesse fazer pra que isso não tivesse acontecido.

-Não, ninguém podia fazer nada. E eu não estou dizendo isso pra te deixar melhor, apenas estou dizendo a verdade. É uma má formação congênita, algo saiu errado quando ele estava se formando.

-Vocês não tem nenhuma teoria que explique isso?

-Oh, Ryan já explicou pro Albus uma vez, mas ele não conseguiu enxergar do modo menos dificil. Ele provavelmente deve estar se culpando pela situação, assim como você também deve acreditar que tem culpa.

-O que, exatamente o Dr. Ryan disse a ele?

A médica hesitou, olhando pra Minerva e buscando o modo correto de se expressar.

-Primeiro, isso é só uma teoria. Esse tipo de coisa acontece com crianças que tem pais de 20 anos de idade. Não sabemos o que realmente causa essas má formações, mas podemos especular a vontade sobre, porque um dia chegaremos ao cerne da questão e quem sabe no futuro, a gente vai poder evitar isso, ou curar isso de modo bem efetivo.

-Tem alguma coisa relacionada a nossa idade?

-Não realmente, eu disse, é apenas uma teoria. Você deve saber o que é câncer?

-Sim. Não muito profundamente, mas sei do que se trata.

-O câncer é uma doença que surge quando há um crescimento anormal de células... quando as células de um determinado lugar se modificam por alguma coisa. No caso da pele, por exemplo, onde se expor muito ao sol faz com que as células precisem se renovar uma e outra vez, e outra vez e mais outra, até que por fim acontece um erro na transcipção genética e surge uma célula esqueisita que começa a se replicar e... enfim. Aquilo gera um tumor que pode ou não ser maligno. No caso do Brian, nós imaginamos que talvez pela idade do seu marido, e por espermatozóides não deixarem de ser células que se criam e criam de novo cada vez que ocorre uma ejaculação, talvez possa ter acontecido um erro no codigo genético e que justamente esse espermatozóide errado fecundou o seu óvulo, que pode ou não ter algum problema no código e ter sido fecundado por um espermatozóide normal... Você conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio?

-Sim, eu acredito que sim. Mas isso é uma teoria meio vazia, você não acha?

-Eu acho que toda teoria é vazia até que se prove cientificamente alguma coisa sobre ela.

-Porque se fosse o caso, a menina que estava no leito 6 e que infelizmente faleceu... tinha uma má formação semelhante ao Brian. E os pais dela sequer tinham 30 anos.

-Como eu disse, esse tipo de coisa é comum. Acontece com qualquer um. Nós especulamos à vontade, mas nada pode ser provado até que tenhamos tecnologia e conhecimento suficientes pra provar qualquer coisa. O que nós sabemos é que Brian está tendo uma melhor chance do que a maior parte dos bebes que nasce assim. Ele tem magia do lado dele, e tem o empenho de todos nós. Isso é fantástico, você não acha?

Minerva não respondeu.

-Eu quero dizer, esse feitiço que seu marido lançou em volta desse leito para torná-lo invisível e fazer com que apenas as pessoas que saibam dele venham até aqui é perfeito! Do contrario não conseguiriamos explicar de onde conseguimos a pele necessária para fechar peito dele! E esse modo limpo de modificar as memórias dos médicos que não podem saber sobre magia? Isso é completamente incrivel!

Minerva sorriu brandamente por um instante, apenas para entrar em panico quando os monitores começaram a dar sinal de alerta. Brian estava novamente se cansando de lutar.


	10. Capítulo Décimo

Albus assutou-se quando observou o escandalo que se formou no corredor envolvendo Minerva. Ela era arrastada pela cintura pelo Dr. Myers, e já havia sacado a varinha quando o homem teve a presença de espirito de segurar sua mão apontando-a para uma parede. Albus correu para onde eles estavam, e retirou a varinha da mão de Minerva antes de tentar intervir de qualquer outra forma.

-O que está havendo? Minerva, acalme-se!

-... ele precisa de MIM!

-Professora, por favor... Você não pode ficar assim, suas filhas estão aqui...

-Brian! –ela gritou, as duas mãos espalmadas em uma das paredes de vidro que separavam a ala neonatal do corredor- Merlin, por favor, não permita... ele estava tão bem, ele estava ficando tão bem... Albus, por Deus faça alguma coisa!

Só então Albus se deu conta de que Brian havia tido outra parada, não sabia se cardíaca ou respiratória, mas havia parado de novo. E dessa vez foi mais do que Minerva pode suportar. Era a terceira vez naquela semana, e ela quase não saia do hospital. Albus a abraçou pelas costas e ela apenas girou em seus braços enterrando o rosto na barba macia. Ninna agarrava Pearll, que parecia extremamente assustada, mas não dizia nada. Quando olhou o rotinho da irmã, ela chorava.

-Não chore, P.

-Mas a mamãe...

-Mamãe está cansada e quando as pessoas estão muito cansadas elas costumam ficar desse jeito. Não se assuste, está tudo bem.

Mas quando a porta se abriu de novo, permitindo a passagem da Dra. Stark, não foi necessário que ninguém dissesse nenhuma palavra. A mulher tinha uma aparência descrente e derrotada e foi diretamente aos braços do marido. O médico que a seguia era o responsável por Brian, um homem constantemente sob o efeito da magia para lembrar-se do mundo mágico apenas quando necessário. Ele olhou Albus e Minerva de modo igualmente abalado, mas de alguma forma mais impessoal.

-Eu lamento. –ele disse e olhou para o teto durante alguns instantes- Ele lutou bravamente desde que nasceu, mas as más formações eram muitas. O coração não aguentou, mesmo com todas as interferências e mesmo com os recursos mágicos e não mágicos... Ele jamais seria um garoto como outro qualquer, vocês tem que compreender que algumas coisas, às vezes... Imaginem que ele está tranquilo agora. Eu não sei se vocês acreditam em paraíso, em céu ou qualquer outra coisa nesse sentido, mas se existe um lugar para onde os bravos guerreiros vão para poder descansar... Brian está lá, certamente.

-Vocês sabem de tudo o que aconteceu. Sabem que não há culpados, nem entre nós e muito menos entre vocês. –disse Monique Stark- Eu bem sei que... Apenas não se culpem. Vocês fizeram tudo o que puderam, lutaram até a ultima estância do que podiam lutar.

-Eu só... –Albus disse aturdido, desconcertado- Não sei o que fazer agora.

Minerva chorava, abafando os sons nas roupas trouxas que o marido usava. Ela não queria fazer mais nada da vida, apenas chorar até que sua dor se sublimasse, até que seu peito se desinchasse daquela dor que era pior que sufocante. Ninna parecia ter sido esbofeteada. Pearll olhava para todos, e mesmo não dizendo nada, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rostinho e se enfiavam na gola da roupinha trouxa que ela usava.

-Minerva... –Albus a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou um pouco. Ela tinha o rosto destruido, os olhos inchados, o nariz vermelho e a pele manchada pelas lágrimas- Olhe pra mim...- Mas era muito dificil olhar pra ele.

Ela se entregava aos sonhos que eles sonharam juntos com aquela nova gravidez, imaginando que seria por fim um garotinho e que eles teriam agora tudo aquilo que sempre quiseram. Ninna e Pearll eram maravilhosas e estavam tão ansiosas com a chegada do novo bebe quanto eles estavam. E agora tudo havia desmoronado, o bebe que ela tanto sofreu para trazer à vida estava morto. E nunca, jamais seria justo, um filho morrer antes de uma mãe.

-Pare um segundo... pelas meninas, elas estão aqui.

E então ela se lembrou de que elas estavam ali, e secou os olhos e soltou-se de Albus. Cada um deles recebeu uma das meninas nos braços. Ninna, agarrou Minerva, puxando-a para um sofá e secando melhor seu rosto. Pearll foi chorar nos braços do pai, perguntando agora os motivos de coisas horriveis assim aconteceram. E foi a dor da pequena que fez com que Albus realizasse o quanto aquilo era terrivel, já que até o presente momento ele não tinha se dado conta de que Brian havia realmente morrido. Seu filho. Soluçou com o rosto enfiado na dobra do pescoço da filha e ficaram ali, por um longo momento.

Os médicos se retiraram, imaginando um dia em que eles poderiam minimizar aquele tipo de sofrimento. Albus carregou Pearll até o sofá onde Ninna sentava no colo da mãe e tentava consolá-la. Minerva encostou-se nele, deixando que o braço dele a envolvesse. E então os quatro ficaram bem juntos e quietos.

-Meus amores... –Minerva murmurou, acariciando o rosto de Pearll que ainda estava chorando caladinha- Eu sei que é dificil, mas eu acredito que cada um de nós deve tentar ser forte e superar o que aconteceu com o nosso bebezinho. Eu amo desesperadamente cada um de vocês, e agora eu também amarei a memória de Brian. Vocês duas podem ter duvidas ou inseguranças... Eu e o papai estaremos aqui pra responder tudo que vocês queiram saber, não é amor?

Albus olhou para as três e anuiu. Cruelmente em seu pensaento repetia-se o momento em que Minerva desesperada pedia para que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas independente do quão poderoso ele fosse, ou do quanto ele tivesse se esforçado pra conseguir descobrir uma forma de salvar Brian, eles tinham perdido o menino. Ele não fora capaz de conseguir ajudar o proprio filho, o que era irônico, já que ele conseguia ajudar todo mundo. Era um recado da vida? Era algum preço que ele estava pagando por todo o poder que tinha? Arianna não fora dor o bastante?

Ele colocou Pearll no sofá e se retirou com passos largos. Sabia que Minerva precisava dele, sabia que as meninas precisavam dele, mas ele não podia ficar ali. Não com o corpinho inerte de Brian na sala ao lado. Seu filho, que ele não conseguiu ajudar, alguém que nunca vivera de fato, estava agora morto. E ele continuava vivendo. Era injusto como toda morte parecia ser, mas nada seria tão injusto do que um bebe morrer enquanto seu pai vivia.

-Albus! Albus, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu fracassei, Minerva! –ele disse em voz alta já do lado de fora do hospital- Eu falhei! Eu praticamente o matei!

-Você está ficando louco? –ela o agarrou pelas vestes- Está perdendo a cabeça? Nenhum de nós tem culpa de nada, ele não resistiu...

-Então a culpa é dele?!

-Não existe culpa! Não existe culpa, apenas realize isso na sua cabeça!

-E se tiverem sido meus gametas defeituosos? E se for esse o caso? Os médicos concordam com isso!

-É uma teoria especulativa, meu amor, por favor...

Os olhos azuis de Albus evitavam focar-se em Minerva. Ela havia se preparado para aquele momento talvez desde o primeiro dia, mas ele não. Ele não admitiria que Brian morresse, mas agora, diante do fato, ele não queria de modo algum admitir que havia falhado como bruxo, como homem e principalmente como pai.

-Eu trocaria de lugar com ele, você sabe que eu o faria... –ele rendeu-se ao choro.

-Eu sei, querido... Eu faria o mesmo. –Minerva o abraçou, beijando seu rosto acima da linha da barba- Eu te amo tanto...

-Eu não sabia o que fazer... Eu tentei, Min, eu juro que tentei...

-Todos nós tentamos, Albus, por favor... Ninguém está te cobrando nada disso!

-Eu estou! Eu estou me cobrando, Minerva! Como eu pude permitir... Como eu...?

Ela colou seus lábios nos dele e o manteve em silêncio. Não era um beijo, era apenas a única forma que ela tinha de impedir os insultos que ele proferia contra si mesmo. Era doloroso ver aquilo também, ver um homem daqueles sentir-se culpado por algo que ninguém tinha o controle.

Ele afastou seus lábios dos dela e olhou para o chão sentindo-se mais velho desmerecedor de tudo aquilo que ela lhe dera do que nunca. Segurou os braços dela e a afastou.

-Cuide das meninas. Eu... eu preciso... –e desaparatou após verificar que era seguro.

-Albus! –Minerva gritou para o vazio- Merlin, o que está acontecendo agora?


	11. Capítulo Décimo Primeiro

_**Capítulo Décimo Primeiro.**_

Minerva entrou em casa segurando uma adormecida Pearll nos braços. Ninna veio logo atrás, trazendo a bolsa da mãe. Todas no mais perfeito silêncio. No quarto das meninas, deparou-se com Albus. Ele estava sentado no chão, recostado na cama de Ninna, as pernas estendidas, o rosto úmido de lágrimas. Fawkes estava empoleirado na cabeceira em formato de margarida de Pearll.

Albus levantou os olhos apenas para observar a mulher acomodar a pequena em sua cama e então reassumiu sua postura derrotada. Minerva sentou-se na cama de Ninna, pousando a mão no ombro dele, que aconchegou-se conta a perna dela.

-Não se culpe. –ela sibilou- Não faça isso a si mesmo, ninguém está culpando você.

-Vai passar. –ele assegurou de olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos dela acariciarem sua cabeça e barba.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. As meninas precisam de nós dois, elas estão confusas. P está inconsolável. Ninna está um pouco revoltada.

-E como você está?

-Ah, querido... –ela suspirou doloridamente- Eu sinto como se agora tudo estivesse em paz. Me sinto meio vazia, impotente... Mas eu acho que me preparei pro pior desde que ele nasceu.

-Eu fui muito otimista, eu tentei achar um jeito de salvar nosso menino, mas não fui capaz...

-Há coisas que estão além dos nossos poderes. Nós tentamos de tudo, meu amor... De tudo.

-Não é justo um universo onde uma criança nasce pra morrer, sem nunca ter tido uma chance, sem nunca ter vivido.

-Querido... –Minerva sentou-se agora no chão, ao lado dele- Nós temos duas filhas, duas jóias preciosas. Elas não podem te ouvir falando assim, elas não podem ver você assim. Pearll venera você, acima de qualquer coisa, ela te ama. O que nós precisamos é que você comece a pensar em tudo isso como uma fatalidade, precisamos que não exista nenhum culpado, nem eu, nem você, nem os médicos, nem o universo injusto... Não quero que elas se revoltem contra nada, é pior assim.

-Eu imaginei que conhecia a dor quando Ariana morreu. –ele disse apenas, depois de um longo momento de silêncio- Eu imaginei que soubesse o que era medo quando precisei lutar contra Grindewald. Mas esses ultimos dias mudaram esses parâmetros na minha vida. Eu venho lutando contra o medo desde que você entrou em trabalho de parto e eu julguei que a perderia. Depois ver nosso menino daquele jeito me machucou dia após dia, e agora perdê-lo... eu morreria pra que essa dor passasse.

-Papai? –Pearll acordou ao ouvir a voz dele, que soou um pouco mais alta do que deveria.

-Eu estou aqui, querida. –ele tentou dizer mantendo a voz mais firme.

-Onde você estava? –ela virou-se na cama para olhá-lo, ainda bastante sonolenta.

-Aqui, esperando você chegar em casa.

-Não me deixe mais sozinha, eu estou com muito medo.

-Medo? –Minerva perguntou, aproximando-se dela- Do que meu amor?

-Meu coração está doendo. Eu estou com medo dele não aguentar, como o do Brian.

No hospital, a Dra. Stark conversou com as meninas e explicou a elas que o coração do irmão delas estava doente e não conseguiu se curar. Ninna não disse nada, mas Pearll queria muito que com uma explicação boa, ela pudesse achar uma forma de trazer o irmão de volta, por isso perguntou o porquê de tudo.

-O nome disso é tristeza, amor. –Minerva explicou, tirando a atenção da menina da imagem de um Albus soluçante- Você está angustiada por ter perdido seu irmãozinho. Mas isso vai passar.

-Promete, mãe?

-Você sempre vai lembrar dele, mas sempre com carinho. Nunca com essa dor, que vai passar.

-Conta pra Ninna. Ela acha que não passa nunca.

-Eu vou contar. Agora descanse, meu anjinho. A mamãe e o papai também vão descansar um pouco.

-Eu quero a Ninna. –ela disse aconchegando-se contra seus bichos de pelúcia- Ela deve estar no armário, escrevendo aquele diário.

-Ela virá quando estiver melhor, enquanto isso, Fawkes pode ficar com você, tudo bem?

-Apenas se ele cantar.

Fawkes piou melodiosamente, o que deixou Pearll mais calma e plantou um sorriso no rosto de Minerva. Albus já havia saido do quarto, para que a filha não o visse chorar. Minerva, depois de cobrir a filha com uma manta e beijá-la, foi rapidamente atrás do marido.

-Albus! Albus, querido... – ela o abraçou- Por Merlin... Eu nunca vi você assim, eu não sei o que fazer...

-Eu... eu estarei em Hogwarts. Me desculpe, Min. Me desculpe mas eu preciso ficar sozinho, me embriagar, quebrar alguma coisa... Eu não quero estar descontrolado assim perto das meninas, de você...

-Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu não vou deixar você sozinho nesse momento... eu preciso de você perto de mim. Eu sei que pareço estar bem, mas só eu sei realmente como estou...

-Você não precisa de mim pra te deixar pior. –ele a soltou e secou o rosto. Foi em direção às escadas, deixando Minerva indignada.

-Não fuja de novo, Albus! Não vá se esconder enquanto eu fico sozinha com a responsabilidade de trazer o corpo inerte do nosso filho pra casa, de preparar um funeral, enquanto nossas meninas estão em crise!

Ele não parou até estar fora de casa, pronto para aparatar. Minerva encostou-se na parede respirando rápido, contendo um grito de frustração que estava engasgado desde que o bebe fora declarado morto. Mas ela não podia se render. Não quando Ninna mantinha aquele olhar fixo e vazio no rosto, e Pearll se descontrolava o tempo inteiro. Entrou no quarto e foi diretamente tomar um banho. Depois estendeu-se na cama, vestida na primeira camisola que achou, finalmente podendo chorar abafando os sons com o travesseiro. Não soube quanto tempo dormira, até despertar graças a Ninna, que se enfiara na cama dos pais e agora aconchegava-se contra a mãe.

-Albus se foi.

-Hogwarts. –Minerva murmurou, rouca pelo sono- Que horas são?

-Cinco da tarde. A vovó esteve aqui, ela veio avisar que você deve descansar. Ela cuida de tudo. Eu imagino que ela esteja se referindo ao Brian.

-Sim, certamente. Você está bem?

-Fawkes está com a P no nosso quarto.

-Ele ainda está aqui? Eu imaginei que...

-Ele tivesse ido embora com o Albus? Não, ele ainda está cantando baixinho ao lado dela. E ela está dormindo. Eu não quero dormir agora.

-Você não me respondeu, filha. Como você está se sentindo?

-Foi melhor assim. –ela disse com convicção- Ele está ok agora. Antes ele não estava. Eu queria que ele tivesse nascido normal e forte, seria como quando foi com a P. Mas não sendo assim, ele não merecia ficar tão mal.

-Você tem razão, meu amor. –Minerva sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhosa de sua pequena que mal cumprira onze anos- Eu também acho que ele está bem agora.

-Então, por favor, não chore mais. Nem deixe o Albus chorar mais.

-Eu vou tentar.

-Eu posso te pedir mais uma coisa?

-Claro, filha.

-Quando você puder, tenha outro bebê. Ou mais. P vai ficar sozinha quando eu estiver em Hogwarts.

-Prometo pensar sobre isso. E conversar com seu pai a respeito.

-O Albus é mesmo meu pai?

-Um dia descobriremos. Mas seria excelente se você começasse a tratá-lo por papai.

-Aquele trouxa...

-Esqueça ele.

Tudo o que Minerva menos precisava nesse momento, era uma conversa sobre Dougal.

-Ok.

-Querida, eu sei que esses ultimos dias foram dificeis, mas eu não esqueci de que precisamos preparar tudo pra que você vá pra Hogwarts.

-Está tudo bem, a vovó cuidou da lista e eu preguei as etiquetas nas vestes. Já está tudo pronto.

-Me desculpe não estar com você pra isso...

-Mãe...

-Não, Ninna, é sério. Eu sempre vejo que você e Pearll são muito mais próximas ao Albus do que a mim, e eu acredito que o motivo é porque eu sou mais severa. Não quero que vocês me achem má ou intolerante, amor...

-Mãe, não é bem assim...

-Me desculpe.

-Está tudo bem. Você gosta das coisas do seu jeito, é só. E você está aqui todos os dias, mas nós vemos o Albus muito pouco durante a semana, por isso você acha que o amamos mais... porque sentimos a falta dele. Mas não a sua, você sempre está por perto.

-Hoje eu acho que não é o bastante.

-Você é a melhor mãe que podiamos ter. Agora descanse... Eu vou pedir ao Fawkes para me levar onde o Albus está. Acho que ele precisa de alguém pra cuidar dele.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Eu tinha planejado coisas pra esse capítulo, mas eu e Pearll decidimos que seria um pouco estranho e grotesco... por isso ele está menor que o usual.

A todo mundo que lê e deixou rewiews: lindezas, vcs tem meu coração! Beijos!


	12. Capítulo Décimo Segundo

_**Capítulo Décimo Segundo**_

-Você não se importa mais com a gente? –perguntou Ninna quando encontrou Albus, curvado sobre um livro estranho.

Ele assustou-se, já que não esperava a presença dela ali. Estava em seu quarto, na diretoria de Hogwarts, cercado por livros de magia negra, imaginando se não haveria, em nenhum daqueles livros extremamente malignos, uma forma obscura de devolver a vida a alguém. Ter sua Ninna e aqueles exemplares no mesmo quarto era inconcebível para Albus, que rapidamente empurrou os livros para debaixo da cama e puxou Ninna para seu colo.

-Você não pode fazer isso. –ela informou a ele, muito séria- Você não pode deixar a mamãe sozinha, e a ultima vez em que você e P estiveram no mesmo lugar, você chorava como uma garotinha.

-Você não pode falar desse jeito comigo, Melina. –ele tentou usar um tom mais autoritário.

-Eu posso falar com você do jeito que eu quiser. Você não é meu pai. E do jeito que está agindo, você sequer é o marido da mamãe.

-Querida... –ele segurou a ponte do tortuoso nariz, logo após retirar os óculos de meia-lua.

-Não, Albus, não. –ela o interrompeu, pulando do colo dele e ficando de pé- Eu amo você, e eu sei que não é legal quando um bebê morre, ainda mais se for seu filho. Ele era meu irmão, mas nem por isso eu tenho o direito de fugir.

-Eu apenas não consigo, Melina. Não agora. Eu sei que tenho responsabilidades e que provavelmente tenho culpa no que aconteceu com... –ele engasgou e se deteve.

-Com o Brian. Eu não acho que você tenha alguma culpa.

-Mas eu acho, e enquanto eu não superar isso ou não me convencer do contrário... é melhor ficar longe de vocês. Não quero magoá-las com isso.

-Mais do que vai nos afetar ver você longe?

-Cuidem umas das outras enquanto eu não posso fazer isso por vocês.

Dumbledore fez um gesto que chamava Fawkes e pediu que ele levasse Ninna de volta pra casa. Ela se sentia derrotada, impotente e frustrada. Não o abraçou nem se despediu dele, apenas segurou Fawkes pela ponta da cauda e deixou que ele a levasse naquele turbilhão de chamas. Estava na sala de casa em um instante, onde encontrou Isobel posicionando uma caixa metálica sobre o console da lareira. Era pouco maior que uma maçã, tinha cor de chumbo com detalhes em prateado mais claro. Ela não precisou perguntar para saber do que se tratava.

-Minha mãe já viu isso? –perguntou.

-Sim, meu amor. Ela me pediu para deixar aqui. Como você está? –Isobel sentou-se no sofá, ficando com o rosto no mesmo nível que Ninna e secando as lágrimas plantadas no rosto dela pela conversa com Albus.

-Estou chateada, mas P está pior e a mamãe não parece a Professora Minerva. Albus não nos quer por perto enquanto ele está sensível, por isso está se escondendo na Diretoria de Hogwarts.

-Não fique revoltada com seu pai.

-Ele não é meu pai.

-Ele é sim. Ele te dá a melhor educação e os melhores principios que uma garotinha poderia ter, ele te protege, te ama... isso é ser um pai. Entenda que as pessoas reagem de formas diferentes a uma situação assim, é apenas o jeito dele de sofrer. Você está com raiva por seu irmão ter morrido, Pearll está desapontada, Minerva está de um jeito que eu sequer sei descrever, eu e seu avô estamos angustiados... Albus se sente culpado.

-Haverá um funeral? –ela perguntou, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

-Minerva não julga necessário, e eu também acho que é melhor assim. As cinzas dele estão ali, já está tudo resolvido.

-Você vai ficar aqui hoje?

-Sim, meu amor. Eu vou ficar por aqui. Eu apenas peço que você tome conta da sua irmã, distraia ela e não fale nada de ruim sobre o Albus.

Ninna prometeu e se retirou para o quarto, onde Pearll ainda dormia. Fawkes continuava velando o sono dela, com sua melodia calmante. Ela jogou-se na cama e concentrou-se em ouvir a música. Chorou abafando os sons com as cobertas e por fim adormeceu.

Minerva olhava desgostosa para uma sopa de legumes que a mãe tentava obrigá-la a comer. Sabia com toda certeza do mundo que parecia uma mulher saida da guerra, e de fato a situação não estava tão distante disso. Os cabelos estavam certamente desgrenhados, usava um roupão velho, de algodão azul-escuro, já desbotado pelo tempo. O rosto estava inchado, de sono e lágrimas e tinha certeza de que suas olheiras eram profundas.

-Faz um dia inteiro que eu estou aqui e você não comeu nada.

-As meninas se alimentaram? –perguntou automaticamente.

-Sim, elas estão colaborando bastante, ao contrário de você. Tome sua sopa.

-Eu não tenho fome. Eu não tenho nada.

-Min...

-Mamãe, o que eu vou fazer com as cinzas do meu filho?

Isobel observou Minerva, que tinha os olhos fixos na pequena caixa, pousada na lareira, visível através da ampla sala de jantar, onde as duas estavam agora, sentadas à mesa.

-Você prefere que eu coloque em outro lugar?

-Não. –ela olhou de volta para a mãe- Eu não quero escondê-lo.

-Por enquanto, pelo menos?

-Não. Eu vou esperar Albus estar de volta para decidir o que faremos. Talvez até lá eu me acostume com a presença... Essa presença que parece emanar da urna... das cinzas.

-Min... Tinhamos esperança de que fosse diferente, mas no fundo já estávamos preparados pra que isso acontecesse. Você deve tentar ser forte agora, Ninna e Pearll estão meio perdidas com a ausência do pai e com sua situação. Eu não sou você, filha, eu não sei lidar com elas como você faz.

-Eu entendo Albus por querer se afastar. É extremamente dificil vê-las tão deprimidas. Eu confesso que passado o choque do primeiro momento, quando anunciaram a morte dele, eu senti alívio. Um intenso alívio baseado no fato de que meu menino já não ia mais sofrer, tudo havia acabado. Mas eu não sei como... eu não sei explicar essa dor, esse vazio... Eu só queria estar grávida ainda, queria que ele estivesse seguro dentro de mim, ficando mais forte, crescendo...

-Eu lamento, minha pequena...

-Eu só preciso me covencer de que foi melhor assim.

-E foi.

Minerva respirou fundo e rompeu a superficie da sopa, já morna, com a colher. Tomou tudo sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Sua mente se focava apenas em uma coisa: superar. Por ela, por suas meninas e por Albus, que certamente estaria necessitando de sua ajuda, mesmo que negasse isso. Naquela noite, quando Isobel anunciou que precisava ir pra casa, ao menos por algumas horas, já que Robert estava abandonado aos cuidados da esposa de Malcolm, Minerva subiu ao quarto das meninas e as encontrou entretidas com um livro.

-Como minhas princesas estão? –perguntou, pegando Pearll no colo e puxando Ninna para junto de si.

-Fawkes nos trouxe um livro. O papai enviou, junto com chocolates e uma carta. –Pearll informou alegremente.

-Eu posso ver a carta? –Minerva pediu, recebendo o pergaminho das mãos de Ninna.

"_Minhas preciosidades,_

_Eu sei que vocês devem estar confusas com tudo o que está acontecendo. Admito que é confuso para mim também e que eu estou envergonhado por haver falhado tanto assim com a nossa família. Eu podia ser um pai melhor e estar ai com vocês nesse momento estranho, mas eu devo admitir também mais essa fraqueza, e dizer que por mais que eu as ame mais do que a mim mesmo, eu não posso olhar pra vocês sem me sentir responsável por toda dor que vocês sentem agora. E não há nada mais duro que isso. É por este motivo que eu estou indo embora, vou pra longe por uns tempos, mas prometo voltar pra vocês duas assim que minha cabeça esteja no lugar. Com tudo isso que eu disse, ainda que possa deixar vocês ainda mais confusas e que talvez vocês não entendam ao todo o que eu busquei dizer, eu peço que vocês matenham uma única coisa em mente: Eu sempre amarei vocês._

_Todo amor do Mundo_

_Papai."_

Minerva sentiu solavancos no fundo do estômago conforme assimilava as conotações dos termos usados por Albus. A repetição da palavra "vocês" era o modo que ele tinha de fazer com que elas sempre se sentissem no centro da situação, e como aquela carta era voltada para elas, ele tinha necessidade que elas jamais desviassem o sentido da carta. O termo "vocês" também excluia Minerva completamente de tudo o que ele havia dito ali, principalmente quando ele escreveu "vocês duas". Ele voltaria para Ninna e Pearll, mas não para ela. E ele estava indo embora, por um tempo indefinido e com promessas de retornar. Para as filhas e não para a mulher.

-Mamãe? –Pearll segurou a mão da mãe, que estava trêmula e segurava a carta com tanta força que o papel estava se rasgando.

Minerva forçou um sorriso para a pequena que devolveu alegremente o gesto, mas aquilo não enganou Ninna, cujos olhos verdes sugavam os da mãe tão intensamente que Minerva podia jurar que ela havia entendido tudo o que estava escrito ali. Todas as entrelinhas.

-Fawkes trouxe mais alguma coisa? –ela perguntou, lutando contra as lágrimas.

-Não.

-Você viu, mamãe? Albus disse que vai voltar assim que estiver menos triste, e que nos ama muito.

-Eu vi, meu anjo. Eu vi.

-Mamãe, você pode trazer um leite morno pra gente? –Ninna pediu- Já está na hora de dormir e eu estou faminta.

-Eu também! –Pearll concordou.

Grata, Minerva deixou o quarto sem precisar sair bruscamente ou inventar alguma coisa que a levasse para fora dali. Ninna certamente havia percebido o estado de nervos em que a carta de Dumbledore deixara sua mãe, e forneceu a ela uma forma de escapar. Antes de atingir as escadas, Minerva chorava tão intensamente que não podia acreditar que aquela dor fosse real. Perdera tanto naquelas duas semanas que era de se admirar que ela encontrasse forças para se erguer pelas manhãs.

Chamou o elfo doméstico que os servia e pediu que levasse o leite morno para as meninas. Arrastou-se até o quarto e enfiou-se na cama. Havia sido deixada. Perdera o filho e fora abandonada pelo homem que amava. A noite foi longa e insone. Apenas com os primeiros raios de sol do dia ela pode ver um pergaminho lacrado, deixado sobre sua penteadeira. Reconheceu a caligrafia dele e antes mesmo de romper o lacre mágico, irrompeu em lágrimas.

"_Minerva,_

_Ainda me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. Me lembro do meu pedido para que você me aceitasse e das ofertas que eu fiz tentando curar seu coração partido como se essas palavras tivessem acabado de sair da minha boca. Você me aceitou, se entregou, me fez feliz e eu estou certo de que também tenha conseguido ser feliz ao meu lado, mas agora diante de tudo o que houve, eu me dou conta de que você tem um caminho longo pela frente, e que eu tenho carga demais, anos demais e obrigações demais. Isso me transforma num fardo pesado demais pra carregar. Só agora, e peço perdão por isso, me dou conta de que você é muito pra mim, e que eu não sou o homem perfeito que você julgava ter ao seu lado. Eu falhei com nossa familia, e antes de causar outra grande decepção, eu cortarei o mal pela raiz. _

_Eu acredito que não há forma de reverter a situação em que nossa união está agora. Eu não consigo voltar, não agora. Tenho consciência de que é pedir demais que você espere indefinidamente que eu cure minhas feridas, que talvez não tenham cura. Por isso a partir de agora, você é livre. Livre de mim, livre dos meus anos, livre do compromisso que assumiu comigo, livre para fazer tudo o que quiser. Sem mim. Eu já não tenho nada para oferecer, pois todo amor que eu tenho por você, tem se convertido num sentimento estranho, indefinido, e a única certeza que habita em mi, é que eu preciso fazer isso por você. Portanto, meu amor, seja livre._

_Melina e Pearll são minha responsabilidade, eu jamais deixarei minhas meninas. Eu não poderia. Eu peço apenas, que quando toda raiva que você sinta de mim diminua, eu possa voltar a ter contato com elas. Por enquanto, eu sei que é melhor que eu fique longe._

_Não há argumentos que você possa usar para me covencer do contrário, para me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu peço apenas que com a mesma boa vontade que você me permitiu entrar na sua vida, você me permita sair dela._

_Obrigado por tudo,_

_Albus."_

Minerva novamente se sentiu estranhamente conformada com a situação. Durante a noite, em meio ao choro, se fixou na resolução de que seria forte pelas meninas. E também por si mesma. A carta não era exatamente o estilo de Albus, mas seu pedido era justo e tão abruptamente quanto ele entrara em sua vida, ele sairia agora.

Tomou um longo banho e realizou alguns feitiços para desinchar o rosto. Chamou as meninas, que ainda estavam enfiadas em suas camisolas, com ares sonolentos e as levou para o andar inferior. Pegou cuidadosamente a urna que continha as cinzas de Brian e segurando a mão de Pearll, que segurava a de Ninna, rumou para o jardim. Com as próprias mãos cavou um buraco no solo, debaixo da árvore em que Pearll e Ninna obrigaram Albus a afixar um balanço de cordas. Quando decidiu que o buraco estava suficientemente profundo, depositou a urna de metal no fundo da cova e cobriu com a terra. Sacou a varinha e moveu uma das pedras lisas que formavam o caminho que levava do portão à varanda de casa e a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a terra remexida.

-Venham... Toquem o mármore.

Ninna ajoelhou-se ao lado da mãe e tocou a superficie da pedra, com a mão aberta. Seu toque marcou o marmore. Pearll fez o mesmo. Com o dedo, Minerva escreveu: "We will be always with you, Brian."

-Muita coisa vai ser diferente a partir de agora, meninas. O papai não vai mais morar com a gente, mas isso não significa que ele não ame mais vocês duas. Ele sempre estará por perto e vocês podem vê-lo sempre que quiserem. Brian devia estar conosco agora, mas não foi possivel. Diante disso, nós estaremos sempre com ele. E sempre juntas. Eu sei que pode ser um pouco confuso de se aceitar por enquanto, mas logo vamos nos acostumar. Tudo o que importa agora é que nós precisamos descansar, antes de Ninna começar a estudar e antes de que eu precise voltar a trabalhar. Eu prometo que vou conseguir um lugar divertido pra você ficar quando a mamãe esteja no trabalho, Pearll. Mas por enquanto, nós vamos sair por ai, ver coisas bonitas e agradáveis. Nós merecemos um pouco de paz.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Hey amores! Desculpem pela demora de um zilhão de dias em escrever um capítulo para cá! Eu e aquela velha mania de acumular coisas pra fazer ;\ Em todo caso, aqui vai um capítulo gigante, com mais de 2500 palavras, pra compensar esse lapso dessa relapsa.

Particularmente eu não gostei do capítulo, achei estranho, mas em todo caso é necessário.

Estou ciente de que vocês vão me odiar por essa ruptura, mas é necessário para o andamento da fic. Perdão! '-'

Em todo caso, aqui está! Mil beijos e obriigada a todas!


End file.
